Life that Never Ends
by Kitsune-242
Summary: Naruto goes off to find Orochimaru, and Sakura is freaking out. What will she do to find Naruto? Everyone thinks Naruto is power hungry like Sasuke is. Are all the people right about Naruto? Or is there another reason? COMPLETE! SEQUEL TO COME!
1. RunAway

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I wish I did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto crept across the street of the leaf village. He was leaving to find Sasuke and return him to his rightful place with Naruto and Sakura. The young ninja would become a missing nin, but at this point he did not care. He just wanted his best friend back.

A grin crossed his face at the thought of what Sasuke would say to him when he saw him. But that smile quickly faded and a frown took its place as Naruto saw the village's main gate before him. _Damn. I'm already at the gate? Well, it was bound to happen sometime. _He thought to himself. He shifted his backpack to his other shoulder.

The fifteen year old boy took his first unauthorized steep out of the village. He shuffled a few steps away from the gate, then turned around. He stared longingly at his loved home he had lived in for his whole life. Although he had never had any friends for some of his life, and everyone hated him, he loved the village hidden in the leaves.

_Flashback_

"_Monster!" a shout sounded from a crowd around Naruto. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "NO! Stay away from that boy." A mother said sternly to her young daughter. "Why don't you just lay down and die already!" shouts continued to flow from the crowds mouths. Naruto spun around on his heels and ran. He thought that was all he could do._

Naruto still hated the people who said that to him, but he had made plenty of friends since then.

_Flashback_

_Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji jumped out of the window of the academy. "Hey! Get back here!" Iruka shouted leaning out of the same window. The four laughed as they ran down the side roads of the village. Those laughs soon turned into screams of excitement when Iruka and a few others ran them._

_Flashback_

_Naruto ran over to the slid as Shikamaru slid down it. Kiba and Choji were on swings. Naruto stared to blab to Shikamaru as he listened with interest. But then came Shikamaru's, Choji's , and Kiba's parents. Naruto was alone again. He was taking a short cut past a lake. There, on the dock, sat Sasuke. Sasuke turned around to see who was looking at him. Naruto quickly turned his head and continued on. A smile spread across Sasuke's face. Naruto smiled to._

Naruto had plenty of friends now. But one of them had gone to Orochimaru. Naruto was going after Sasuke once again. This time alone and no one knew. He was wishing that he would be back with Sasuke before anyone noticed he was gone. That was really not likely. "Well. Here I go." He whispered to himself. He slid out a kuni with a map wrapped tightly around it. He unwrapped the map and scanned over it. He knew that Orochimaru's hideout had been moved, but that it was still in the village hidden the sound.

There was only one place he had not checked yet. The far border of the hidden village. _Oh great. That side could be the most protected because of the villages around it are thieves. This will go soooo well. _He thought to himself sarcastically. He looked at the map carefully. There was a tree tunnel that would show him in the right direction. He looked up to try to sight the tunnel, just to find him right in front of it.

"This is going better than I thought." He said cheerfully out loud. He took out a kind of candle with a cap for it. When closed, it looked like a small black baseball bat. It lit up the huge tunnel. As Naruto walked through it, bugs scrambled out of his way. He walked on in the semi-lit tunnel made out of old trees. It took one hour to get through the tunnel. Good thing it took him half the way there.

Naruto looked at the moon to see its position. "Good. It is only ten thirty. I am making good time. Now relying on memory from a previous mission, he followed a path that was mostly hidden. He looked up at the moon once again. Eleven thirty. He had plenty of time. The gate's guards come out to stand guard at eight o' clock in the mourning.

Still a lot to do though. He continued on. At eleven thirty, he had made it to the entrance of the village hidden in the sound. His black headband and stored it in his backpack. He crept through the village's main entrance. He walked normally after he entered the market's street. He stopped at many stores and picked up some more supplies, and food.

"Good, only twelve o' clock." Naruto said as he walked down the road. He would turn down a road occasionally towards a house so he would not look suspicious to anyone if they were watching him. Then he would slip down a small side road. He reached the outskirts of the village at twelve thirty. _What the hell??! Where is that one hideout place!? Oh._ He thought to himself as he spotted the hideout. He walked to the side and peeked around the corner of the wall. Naruto bit his thumb and a drop of blood slid down his thumb. "Summoning jutsu!" Naruto said. Gamaichi showed up in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Naruto! Long time no see!" The small toad said. "AHHHHHHH! Have you gotten bigger?!" Naruto screeched. Gamaichi was at least one foot bigger. "Duh. It has been a while." Gamaichi replied blankly. Naruto shook of the surprised look. "Okay. I need you yo go in first and tell me if you see anyone." Naruto whispered. "Okay. But wait, where is master Jiraiya? And that pink haired girl, Sakura?" He asked. "Not here." Naruto said pointing to the door demanding the toad to go. He bounced down the stairs a few feet in front of Naruto. "Nothing so far." Gamaichi answered. "This is weird. There was nothing like this last time And we were led strait into a huge trap." Naruto whispered to himself. "Maybe it will be different this time. There is only one of you so you can hide from anything and you know the right way to go and all the traps. It will be easy this time." Gamaichi said back to Naruto.

Naruto just nodded in agreement. _Still..._ His thoughts were cut short due to the two coming to an empty space with three doors. They went down the middle door. Naruto picked up the small toad and placed him on his head. Together, they dogged all of the traps and made it safely to the end of the hall.

Naruto ran down the long hall and opened the other door. In the big room that had collapsed years before which had been re-built There was a new door. Naruto tip-toed to the door and peeked through a crack between the door and the wall. There was a bed in the middle of the room.

The blanket was moving up and down in a steady pace. In the bead was Sasuke. Naruto smiled and pulled out a kunai.


	2. The Dash for Naruto begins!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. No one knows how much I want to own it.

What happened in the last chapter: Naruto went off to find Sasuke. Review me and tell me what you would like to read in this story.

Sorry if I spell stuff wrong. I am not a good speller and I am writing this stuff at ten at night!

Sakura lay asleep in her bed. She was again dreaming about bringing Sasuke back. A knock broke her away from her dreams. Sakura tried to ignore the loud banging. She slid her head under her pillow, but to find the knocking louder. She gripped her pillow and whipped it in the direction of the sound that was coming from her window. The knocking stopped._ Finally. Do the fucking birds have to be this loud?_ She thought to herself as she shifted in her bed. "SAAAAAAKUUUURRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!" a complaining voice sounded.

She stomped over to her window and yanked down her curtain. There was a note taped to her window. It read,

_Sakura,_

_The Hokage needs you in the office for an urgent meeting. Come __**now**__ with good attitude. She did not seem that happy. No exceptions. _

_Kakashi_

"Great! A mission! Naruto will love this." She said to herself with a smile. She left a note and jumped out her window. She pasted house to house and spotted Naruto's apartment. She thought of stopping for him, but Kakashi probably stopped and got him already. The Hokage's office came to view. She took the main entrance and climbed the stairs.

She entered the main office to find Tsunada sitting in her desk with Shizune next to her. When she looked around the room, she saw multiple ninja in the room. "Pick a spot and stand or sit there." Shizune said for Tsunada who was simply sitting there. "Not all of the ninja are here yet." Tsunada whispered.

As soon as the Hokage said this, there was a knock on the door. The door swung open and in walked in Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari. _Why are they here? Is the mission that big?_ Sakura asked herself turning the direction of her eyes to the three ninja. The door closed and locked behind the sand ninja. They picked a spot in the back of the crowd.

"Now is everyone here? Good." Tsunada shouted to the crowd. Lee looked at everyone's faces. He raised his hand swiftly. "Excuse me lady Hokage! Where is Naruto?" Lee asked with a step forward. "Yah. I haven't seen him scene yesterday." Sakura said. Whispers of agreement sounded around the room.

Tsunada looked down wearing a sad expression on her face. "That is why you all are here. Naruto has gone missing. We don't know where he is and all of his ninja gear is gone. Scrolls and all. Most of his food is gone. And we found a note at his apartment.

The Hokage opened a note and read it out loud.

_Sakura,_

_I have gone to look for Sasuke and bring him back to you. When I get back, I will take whatever punishment you and the village will give me. I told you I would keep my promise, so that is what I am going to do. Please do not try to go after me. And tell the purvey sage to get a life and to stop chasing after girls. I will be back soon._

_Naruto_

Tsunada looked up to look at the cluster of ninja. Sakura was looking down with tears dripping to the floor. Jiraiya came over to Sakura and patted her shoulder. He looked up. "So what you are saying is that you want us to go after him and bring him back." Jiraiya said. "Yes. He will not get punished because he is going after a friend. Please bring him back safely. Dismissed!" Tsunada ordered to the ninja. They all left. _Good luck. _She thought to herself. She than looked out her window._ Naruto. Where are you? _

Sakura burst into her house and gobbled up her eggs. She packed her supplies and yelled to her mom where she was going. When outside, she dashed as fast as she could to the main gate. She was the first there. She paced until she made a trench a foot deep. The sand three were there next. Gaara warned her that she was sinking deeper and deeper every step she too. So Sakura climbed out and paced somewhere else, making a new trench.

When everyone was there, Sakura had made twenty trenches all one foot deep. "FINALLY!" She shouted as Kakashi strode to the gate. "You are always late." Sakura also mumbled. "Okay. Every one is ready to go, right?" Yamato asked as he stood up from the shadows. "WHO CARES? LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she stomped out of the village. Yamato looked at Kakashi with an 'I have a question' look on his face. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and followed Guy and Lee._ Naruto, where are you? And please be all right. _Sakura begged in her mind.

The many ninja walked slowly through the woods. Sakura and Jiraiya were in the lead with Kakashi and Yamato behind them. Kiba and Akamaru were trying to pick up Naruto's sent. Akamaru barked. "HEY WE FOUND NARUTO'S SENT!" Kiba shouted into Sakura's ear. Sakura punched him in the gut. "I am right here." She said.

Sakura bent down and pet Akamaru. "Good boy." She said trying to look cheerful. "Lead us to him!" She commanded as Kiba got up and caught up to his fateful companion. "Yah. Good boy." Kiba agreed. They followed Akamaru to a big tree tunnel. "Wow. Naruto found his way here, and in the dark. He is getting better at his ninja skills." Iruka commented.

Sakura looked ahead and started to walk through the tunnel. _We are coming Naruto. Please hang on._ The pink haired ninja yelled in her head.

Meanwhile, a spiky haired blonde slowly staggered through a secret pass next to the sound village. A trail of blood behind him. Major wounds all over his body. Coughing up blood every once in a while. Barely able to still move. Lingering very close to death. And still a while back to the leaf village.

Please review this chapter so I know what to do next!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gold-Fire-242


	3. The Retrieval of Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sorry if my spelling is suckish, but give me a break, I am only in fifth grade!

Ninja quickly scampered through the woods. "How long is this tunnel thing?" complained Kiba. "Very long. You might not want to complain anymore. Sakura will punch you again." Tenten snapped at the dog-like ninja. Kiba just crossed his arms and walked after Akamaru.

"Hey! I see a light!" Neji said a little excited to be getting fresh air again. Kakashi caught up to Sakura as she got back into the fresh air. "How about we rest for a while?" Kakashi said sounding tired. Sakura glared at him with her 'I am evil' white eyes. "No." She simply said. Kakashi pointed at the tired ninja, and then at the sky. It was pitch black. Night had crept up on them. "Fine. But only for some sleep." She sighed.

There was huge camp sight for the ninja. Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Kakashi, Yamato, Kakashi, and Akamaru stood watch. Everyone else slept. Shikamaru was supposed to help stand watch, but fell asleep and fell out of the tree he was in. Ever since Naruto had left, Sakura could not laugh but stare blankly a head and think she saw Naruto in front of her.

Yamato did not want to worry Sakura about Naruto, so he talked quietly with Kakashi. "Now that he could actually find Sasuke, the Kyuubi could take over Naruto again. We have to hurry." Yamato said looking around. "I know. But we are not the demon army, we have a limit to our energy. Yamato nodded and looked away with a worried expression.

Sakura started to cough. Kiba noticed this and went over to her. I will take over your post. Why don't you go get some food and a little water? Sakura nodded and jumped to the ground. Sakura was a little creped because her backpack was next to Gaara and his gourd. She crept up to her supplies and jumped when she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Naruto is not dead yet." Gaara said. "WHAT!" Sakura screamed excitedly. "Uzumaki is not dead yet." He repeated. The conversation had gotten the 'guards' to see what was going on. Sakura explained what Gaara had said. She would have asked Gaara more, but he purposely had fallen asleep.

"Oh come on! How do you know! How do you know!!!?" Sakura screamed as she shook Gaara back and forth. He just stayed asleep so Sakura tossed him to the side. _I hope Gaara is right._ Sakura thought as she took her place of watching the sleeping ninja.

Sakura tapped her foot until dawn came. She punched the ground very hard and woke all the ninja. Getting Kiba to get up was a problem. He wanted to stay on the ground longer. Shikamaru didn't want to get up either. So she tied the up with rope and dragged them. They ended up getting up from the loss of their backpacks.

Sakura would shout insults to the slow ninja and yell at the faster ninja to go even faster. The ninja got annoyed, except for Gaara. They had become good friends. Because they were out of the tree tunnel, Akamaru had to track Naruto again. "Sakura. I am still tired!" Kiba complained. "Hey Akamaru! Stop for a second." Sakura shouted. Akamaru stopped and bounded to Sakura, tail wagging. Sakura instructed for Kiba to ride on Akamaru like he usually would.

"Finally he shut the hell up." Temari said as she caught up with Sakura. Kiba had fallen into a deep sleep and was snoring. Tenten laughed and ran up to the huge dog and tied his owner to his back. "Is Gaara usually right about stuff?" Sakura asked. "Most of the time he is. Sometimes he is a little off, but most of the time he is right…." Temari was cut short when Kiba woke up screaming like a little girl.

"What did you do now?" Tenten yelled at Kiba. "I don't know! Why did I scream?" Kiba yelled trying to slice the ropes. All the ninja had now stopped. "I don't know! I am not the idiot tied to his own dog!" Tenten screamed. She delivered a loud slap to Kiba's face.

The two continued the yelling fight, getting louder and louder.

Akamaru continued to walk as Tenten and Kiba continued to shout. Everyone stayed back incase Kiba blew his head off in anger. Sakura was getting very pissed at the two immature idiots. "GAKI!" Tenten shouted as Kiba tried to claw her. "The right word that describes both of them is gaki." Sakura whispered to Ino. "Yah. They have been fighting for an hour. When are they going to just shut up!?" Ino complained.

There was a whining sound coming from Akamaru. The big dog was getting annoyed. "Wow. Everyone is getting pissed with the two fighters. Why can't they save the fighting for more exams?" Lee grumbled. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sakura had blown her cap. She ran over to Kiba and knocked him out. "Finally it is quiet." Sakura sighed.

The trip got quiet since Kiba was totally quiet. Sakura actually was getting board, and tired. _We are finally looking like we are getting closer to Naruto. And closer to saving him._ Sakura thought to herself.

"How much longer do you think it will be until we get to the sound village?" Kakashi asked Jiraiya. "It should not take much longer. We got out of the tree tunnel a while ago, and we are making very good timing. We might even catch Naruto in Orochimaru's hideout." Jiraiya answered sounding very hopeful. " As long as we find him, I think he will be fine. In less we are too late." Kakashi commented. "We will find him in time." Jiraiya answered looking ahead the whole time.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Kiba kept saying from Akamaru's back. Sakura tried to ignore it. Then she finally screamed "NO! IF I UNTIE YOU, WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!!!"

"Yes." He said smiling. So Sakura got tricked into untying Kiba.

"Thank you." He said as jumped off of his dog's back. "Just shut up and walk." Sakura growled. "Fine." Kiba agreed at the thought of Sakura's punches. Akamaru began to bark and Bark and tried to bring the group to the left. Finally the ninja veered off to the left and into a huge cluster of trees.

They came to a clearing and hid behind bushes and in trees. Some of the ninja had to go ten feet away from the clearing to not have to sit on others. Something came out of the trees and into the clearing. Sakura and others gasped. There were to of the people one on the back of the other.

The person fell over and the human on the back of the other rolled off. Sakura quickly jumped down and ran to thee two. The two were Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was injured with deep cuts and major bruises. While Naruto had extremely deep cuts, bruises, and many scratches. Naruto was in a much worse condition from losing to much blood.

Sakura felt like she was going to puke. But instead started to shout directions. "Jiraiya! Akamaru, and Kiba! Come here now!" She shouted. "Okay, Jiraiya, you carry Sasuke, and Akamaru and Kiba, make sure Naruto does not fall off. Akamaru will be carrying Naruto." Sakura instructed. Sakura laid a thick white blanket on Akamaru and Naruto on top of it. She then tied Naruto down, and put a blanket on top of him. She also tied that down.

"Okay. If we want to save Naruto, we have to move quickly. Eat and drink while walking and we can not stop! Sasuke is fine, but Naruto is close to death! Let's move" She instructed. Then they started to jog the way they came. As they were walking, Sakura took off Naruto's headband so he did not over heat.

"Come on! Move! Keep moving!" Sakura shouted to the crowd behind her. Gaara ran up next to Kiba and Glanced at Naruto with a worried expression. Then he backed off, but stayed very close. Every so often he would check on Naruto, and then he would slow down again.

Sakura stayed very close and never let Naruto out of her sight. "MOVE IT!" She would shout every time she had the felling they were slowing down. And they would speed up.

_I just hope we were not to late._

Please review! Hope you like this chapter and hope you do not think I left it on a cliffy!  
Gold-Fire-242


	4. Good By Old Friend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

Hope you like the story.

Okay, people. I can't spell! DEEL WITH IT!!!!!

Three ninja and a dog broke away from a tree tunnel. "We are almost home!" Sakura shouted back. "You go on ahead! We will catch up in the village!" Jiraiya shouted to the ninja in the lead. Sakura waved her hand signaling they understood, followed by speeding up. _I hope we are not to late, we might actually be to late. No! I cant think tha……" _Sakura's thoughts were blown away as the village's main gate came into her sight.

"Yes! We are almost home Akamaru!" Kiba shouted with happiness in his voice. The ninja soon flew into the village and were gaining speed very quickly. The ninja finally made it to the Hokage's office, bursting through the door.

"I hate this boring crap. I want to kill the man who invented this puke." Tsunada complained as Shizune tried to make her sign some paperwork. Tsunada looked and flew out of her chair so fast, the chair went soaring out of an open window. A long screech echoed across the village. Shizune giggled, but stopped when she saw Naruto strapped to the tiered dog's back.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!???!!!" Tsunada screeched. Sakura jumped up and grabbed the Hokage's sleeve and tugged her to the door. "No time for that now! We have to get him to the emergency room! NOW!" Sakura yelled as they broke into a run in the streets of the Leaf.

As Tsunada and Shizune tried to save Naruto, Sakura sat on a bench by the door to the emergency room. She sat with her knees up by her head and was biting her right hand thumb. Gaara was on the other bench, staring at the door. Ninja started to pile into the white hall.

Mini fights broke out in the hall when comments such as 'He is going to die.' And 'If he lives, the consequences for running off will be big.' came from someone's mouth. Sakura was getting very annoyed. Yet at the same time, she was not annoyed. Lee came and sat next to her.

"He will be fine. He is not the type who gives up without a fight." Lee said, trying to smile. Sakura hoped he was right. Then, the door slowly climbed open. Tsunada stepped out and walked down a path the ninja made for her. Tsunada was hiding her eyes from everyone.

Sakura walked behind her. The ninja then followed Sakura. The parade of ninja followed the fifth until Sakura could not hold it down any longer. "How is Naruto?!" She blurted

Tsunada turned around to look at Sakura. She had tears in her eyes. The Hokage shook her head and started to whimper.

Tears swelled up in Sakura's eyes. "No." She whispered. "NO! I don't believe it!" Sakura screamed. She whirled around and ran all the way to her home. She ran up to her room ignoring her moms 'hello' shouts and flopped down on her bed. She cried herself to sleep.

The next mourning was the funeral. The whole town was in black clothing, and not a single smile was on the faces of the Leaf's residents. Sakura was among the saddest about Naruto's death. As Sakura walked to the graveyard, Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari walked over to her.

"Hey. Why are you still here?" Sakura asked the ninja in black. "Well, Gaara would not move until we promised to stay for the funeral." Temari said. Sakura looked over to Gaara. _Really?_

Something ran in front of the small group off ninja. It was Konohamaru. Sakura grabbed onto long scarf. Konohamaru came flying back and crashed to the ground. The young ninja was dressed in black and there were tears running down his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Temari asked bending down to be with level the young boys eyes.

Konohamaru stood up and whimpered a little. "Naruto's dead." Konohamaru whispered, Then ran off wailing.

Sakura could only shake her head and continue on to the grave yards. Sakura could not get the fact that out of her mind that she was the reason Naruto was dead. She was the one who asked Naruto to get Sasuke back, and did mainly nothing herself.

Well, now she had Sasuke back, and also she had a dead Naruto. A tear ran down her cheeks. The small group walked down a street where other people were heading to the grave yard.

At the grave yard, there were seats saved for all of Naruto's closest friends. Off to the right, Sakura could see Sasuke tied to a tree with Kakashi standing guard over the run away._ Stupid Sasuke. Why did you have to go off and kill Naruto?_ Gaara took a seat next to Sakura. "Okay. Are you following me or something?" Sakura said in a half annoyed, half 'I going to kill you' voice.

"I still owe Uzumaki. The least I could do was watch Naruto get buried." Gaara said in a very plain voice. Before Sakura could ask Gaara any more questions, ninja came out of the trees carrying Naruto's coffin.

Sakura started to whimper again. Sakura stood up to give a speech as the ninja dug Naruto's coffin's hole. Sakura wanted to sit down because she was sad and afraid. The only thing she could do for Naruto was stand up and make him proud.

"Most of you here, know Naruto's secret. Some of you don't. And it looked like Naruto kept it hidden from many of us." Sakura said as she looked over at Naruto's coffin. "What is she talking about? Naruto's secret. Where did that come from?" Ino whispered to Shikamaru. "I don't know." Shikamaru said blankly. "In most of the adult's eyes, Naruto was just some dumb kid. And the adults looked down on him as a monster." Some of the adults looked down on shame. "But know, I think we all see, he was not stupid, he just wanted our attention. It must have been hard. Having no family." Sakura continued.

_Oh. Aren't you wrong. He has family. Maybe I should have told him I was an Uzumaki too. _Jiraiya thought as he watched the ninja lower Naruto into his grave. At this, Sakura began to cry. "I treated Naruto like a demon, and most of us know why. Then I found out, I only treated him like that, because, most of us all did. And at that, I say, good by old friend. And thank you. You helped me a lot." Sakura said and sat down in her seat in the front row next to Ino. Sakura brushed away a tear.

It was Shikamaru's turn. He stood up for his speech as the ninja covered Naruto's grave.

"It is such a drag that Naruto is gone. And although I have no idea what Sakura meant when she said 'Most of you here know Naruto's secret.', I knew Naruto, and he was a good friend." Shikamaru the took his seat in the front row. Tsunada also stood up.

"This may shock you, but believe it or not, this kid saved my life. Go ahead and ask Shizune here, or Jiraiya, or Orochimaru and Kabuto." Shizune nodded at the statement. "I would not be here and not be the fifth Hokage, if this little kid did not risk his life. Naruto, almost died there, all from trying to save me. I have been told many stories on how Naruto risked his life to help this village. I felt like I had my brother again. So, as Sakura said, good by old friend. We will all miss you." Tsunada finished.

Everyone in the village said good by to Naruto, then headed home. Gaara and his team went off to the hotel they were staying at. Ino and a few other friends of Naruto's ran up to Sakura. "Hey! What is Naruto's secret? Come on tell us." Ino chanted into Sakura's ear. Sakura turned and glared t the group. Even Neji was afraid. "Go suck an egg." Sakura said blankly.

Ino walked up to Sakura again, and tried to get the secret out of the pink-haired ninja. This time Sakura whirled around with a kuni knife in her hand. Some of the ninja backed off. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE A KUNI SHOVER SO FAR UP ALL OF YOUR ASSES, YOU ALL WILL HAVE TO CRAP OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS?!?!" Sakura screeched. Then she turned around and ran to her home, and flopped onto her bed. She wailed herself to sleep.

That night, Sakura dreamed that Naruto was still alive. She woke up and started to cry again. Her mom came up to help Sakura calm down. Sakura could not get Naruto off his mind. Each time the girl closed her eyes, Naruto showed up. Sakura sat up. "I don't want Sasuke anymore. I want Naruto. Why did Sasuke have to kill Naruto? That evil kid with hair shaped like a duck's ass!" Sakura said out loud. Sakura laid down and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, outside the village, two ninja stood on a tree. A pile of groaning ninja were next to them. Snake-like eyes glowed in the darkness of night. An evil laughter echoed through the night.

Do you know who is in the trees? Review and tell me who you think it is!

I will type a new chapter soon!

Gold-Fire-242


	5. Five tailed beast! Life that never ends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

For the people who guessed, I know, it was easy.

Oh yah, I can not spell. DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!! MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

Sakura walked down the street with her hands in her pockets. Sakura was going to meet Ino, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari at the grave yard. They were going to spend the day at Naruto's grave. Sakura turned right to find herself at the grave yard.

As soon as she walked into the lines of graves, she saw the group waiting around the large stone of Naruto's. Sakura took her place in front of the stone next to her chatty friends. Ino poked her over and over again, but Sakura sat in a trance. Just staring at the words she had carved into the stone with her kuni knife. These were the words.

_Here lies Naruto Uzumaki. Hated by many,_

_Loved by many. He had many friends over the years._

_Good by old friend and rest in piece._

Sakura still had the kuni she had carved the words with. A tear rolled down her cheek. _I wish you were here._ She thought. "SAAAAAKKKKKUUUUURRRRRAAAAA!!!!!" Ino screamed into Sakura. The young girl recoiled from the shout.

"What, Ino you pig?" Sakura asked. "You should get a new friend." Ino said with a smile.

A punch was delivered to Ino's face. "Shut up." Shikamaru said. "Why?" Ino asked. "Unless you want another punch as strong as the Hokage's, you should shut up." Choji said for Shikamaru.

Sakura raised a finger signaling for the group to be quiet. "I feel like something bad is going to happen." She said as she sat back down. "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen." Kiba said as he watched a bug crawl past his food. No one knew how right Sakura was.

Meanwhile, a young man with someone else, or something else, crept closer and closer to the grave yard. Snickering quietly they advanced through the village.

Someone crept up on Sakura. She grabbed there hand and pitched the over the grave stone. A crash echoed through the yard as a young man stood up. It was Sasuke. He cracked his back. "Thank you Sakura for the eternal back problem." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked very pissed. "Why are you here?" Sakura growled. Sasuke held up three fingers. "First, I did not kill Naruto. People in Orochimaru's lair ganged up on him. Second, I am here in the village to stay. Naruto was right. Orochimaru is an evil little gaki. And third." Sasuke drooped a bundle of flowers onto Naruto's grave.

Before Sakura could look up from the flowers, Sasuke left. _Okay. That was new. Maybe that is who I felt coming this way. _Sakura thought. At that point, Ino let out a shrill scream. Sakura jumped up and whirled around. In the path of the graveyards exit, stood Orochimaru and Kabuto. "Oh no. What are you creeps doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We have come for Sasuke and the brat in the grave." Orochimaru replied. "I will never let you have Sasuke or Naruto!" Sakura screamed, pulling out a kuni and slipping into a fighting stance.

_Thump. Thump. Thump, thump. _A boy tossed and turned, trying to wake up. He paused for something. _Wait, I'm alive? Duh I'm alive. I was just in a coma, right? Why is it so dark in here? And why… _A loud and piercing scream echoed through the dark room. "Sakura!" the boy said, trying to get up, but could not. _**I will help you. But you have to be willing to fight.**_ Said a voice in the boy's mind.Red chakra flowed over the boy's body. A deep growl flowed continuously from the boy's chest.

Sakura was covered in blood and had a huge gash in her left arm. She could not keep fighting like this. The group behind her looking at the fight and grabbed each grabbed a kuni. The ground started to shake violently. Sakura fell over and continuously tried to stand up. Sakura and the group watched as a nine tailed fox jumped out of Naruto's grave. It was pure chakra, red chakra. Ino screamed in fright and almost fainted.

Once again, the ground started to shake and tremble. Out of the dirt of the grave, jumped a vesion of the nine tailed fox, but with only five tails. It had a fearsome growl. _Naruto._ Sakura thought as a smile crossed her face. Then it vanished. _Oh no! I have to find captain Yamato!!!!! _Naruto let lose a fearsome and loud roar.

I know, this chapter was short, but the next chapter will be longer and really cool!!!

Gold-Fire-242


	6. The Battle Begins! The Truth Revealed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

People, I can't spell. DEAL WITH IT!

Oh yah. I _may_ make some stuff up. Just so you know what Naruto is thinking.

_Sakura was covered in blood and had a huge gash in her left arm. She could not keep fighting like this. The group behind her looked at the fight and each grabbed a kuni. The ground started to shake violently. Sakura continuously tried to stand up. Sakura and the group watched as a nine tailed fox jumped out of Naruto's grave. It was pure chakra, red chakra. Ino screamed in fright and almost fainted._

_Once again the ground started to shake and tremble. Out of the dirt of the grave, jumped a vesion of the nine tailed fox, but with only five tails. It had a fearsome growl. _Naruto. _Sakura thought as a smile crossed her face. Then it vanished. _Oh no! I have to find caption Yamato! _Naruto let lose a fearsome and loud roar._

Five tails clawed at the air as the Naruto/Kyuubi growled. The chakra Kyuubi standing in front of Naruto/Kyuubi. Sakura felt a tight grip on her hand as she was pulled behind a large bolder. Shikamaru was pulling Sakura to safety. The group ran into a small cave Akamaru had dug. Gaara was the last one in and his sand made a door. He was munching on a bundle of grapes, completely calm like Sakura, as everyone else freaked out. 

"What the hell is that Sakura? Those two things are monsters!" Ino screeched. "You know something, don't you Sakura. We know you are still sad from Naruto's death, but you have to tell us what you know." Neji said. Sakura diverted her eyes from the group staring at her. "Sakura. What are those things?" Shikamaru asked, still trying to sound like a cool and calm guy. "Fine. But you have to promise not to tell anyone I told all of you." Sakura finally said with a sigh and a small glare.

"Do any of you remember when a giant nine tailed fox demon attacked this village?" Sakura asked. Everyone nodded. "And do any of you also remember, that the forth Hokage fought off and sealed away the demon in a small baby?" Sakura continued, happy that she had paid attention in class. Everyone nodded, although they had no idea where this conversation was going. "Well, the vessel is still alive." Sakura said. Ino gasped. "But! Iruka sensei said that the vessel died shortly after the demon was sealed!" She said.

"It also says that the son of the forth died. But guess what! Naruto is the forth Hokage's son." Sakura said. Everyone was shocked. "Anyway, the vessel is closer to us than we think. The vessel for the demon is…" Sakura could not finish her sentence. Sasuke had walked into the cave, using his chakra to protect him from the sand. He was gnawing on an apple. "Hey." Sasuke said as he sat down. "Naruto is at it again. I swear. He is going to end up destroying the village." Sasuke sighed. Everyone screamed. "Naruto is the vessel for the demon!" Ino screeched. "Duh. It took you this long to find out?" Gaara said calmly. 

All of a sudden, Sakura ran right through the sand. "Yes! Naruto is the vessel! I have to make sure he is alright!" She shouted. Everyone scrambled out after her. Sasuke was out last. Reaching the new battlefield, Sakura gasped. The small area was completely transformed. Naruto sitting on his hunches in a tree, and Orochimaru and Kabuto behind a huge bolder to catch there breath. This battle was totally different then the battle with the four tailed Naruto.

The chakra fox was sitting on the side lines. Kyuubi turned his head to look at Sakura. He then saw the others behind her. "Who…the hell…are you." He said in between pauses. Sakura straitened up while everyone other then Sasuke sank down. "I am Sakura of the Haruno clan." Sakura said. "And I am Sasuke of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said, standing up taller. "How can you be so calm?" Ino shouted. 

Kyuubi burst out laughing, catching the attention of five tailed Naruto. "Okay you little gaki's. I am in Naruto, and I am pure chakra." Kyuubi said. "Here. I can not hurt anyone if I am pure chakra. Sakura, through a kuni at me." The fox said. Sakura through a kuni and it passed right through the fox's body. "See? Pure. Chakra." Kyuubi said. 

Naruto stood up as if he was not the five tailed fox. "Okay you little basterd! You are a show off!" Naruto shouted with a voice that had a mix of Naruto and Kyuubi's voice. Sakura feel back., so surprised that Naruto was now talking! "Ahhhhhh. Just shut up and stick to your fight." Kyuubi said. Naruto growled as chakra spheres started to pour out of him. "Fine! If you are not going to come out, I will force you out!" Naruto roared as the chakra gathered into a small black sphere.

Naruto gulped down the chakra. Shikamaru gasped "That is Naruto! I can see that now! But he better have a since of mind!" He shouted. "Last time he was only four tails, and he still attacked me. Although he did not talk." Sakura said. All of a sudden, a bullet of bright red chakra flew at the bolder. Orochimaru and Kabuto both jumped in time. "D!" Naruto shouted. "That was new." Gaara and Sasuke both said in ushion. "No. Not really." Sakura said as she gritted her teeth from the pain in her arm.

Captain Yamato burst into the battlefield in time to see Naruto release a blast of fire at the Orochimaru. When Naruto saw Yamato he roared a long and fierce roar. "I AM NOT GOING BACK TO NARUTO UNTILL I BEAT THESE BASTERDS TO A DAMN BLOODY PULP!" Naruto roared as he sprang at Orochimaru.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I am at a writers block here.

I will update again soon.

Gold-Fire-242  



	7. Naruto Will He Liveor will He Die?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

People, I can't spell. DEAL WITH IT!

Oh yah. I _may_ make some stuff up. Just so you know what Naruto is thinking.

_Captain Yamato burst into the battlefield in time to see Naruto release a blast of fire at the Orochimaru. When Naruto saw Yamato he roared a long and fierce roar. "I AM NOT GOING BACK TO NARUTO UNTILL I BEAT THESE BASTERDS TO A DAMN BLOODY PULP!" Naruto roared as he sprang at Orochimaru._

Naruto smashed into Orochimaru. Shikamaru gasped. Naruto and Orochimaru rammed a tree. Naruto was able to pull away just in time to dodge a blast of snakes coming from Orochimaru's mouth. Naruto let out a long and evil-like laugh as he dodged snake after snake. 

"Sakura. How could Naruto still be alive?" Choji asked. "I don't know." Sakura said as she sat down on a boulder. Yamato came over to Sakura and the group. Only now did he notice the chakra fox, sitting next to Sakura. "Dahhhh! What the hell is he doing here?" Captain Yamato shouted. "I'm here because he summoned me. Although I don't know why. He is managing quite well by himself. He is very stro….. SHIT!" Kyuubi said as he dodged a second blast of fire.

Naruto shot another bright red chakra bullet at Orochimaru. It blasted more trees and part of the village's wall. The blast roused the attention of Kakashi, and the Fifth Hokage. 

A blast echoed through the office. Shizune gripped the desk to steady herself from the jolt. "What the hell was that!" Tsunada shouted. Then it came to her. "Shizune! I need all of able ninja to report to the blast area! And hurry!" Tsunada ordered. Shizune nodded, and quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunada stood up and ran out of the office.

Tsunada soon met up with Shizune on the route to collect as many ninja as they could. Apparently, barely any ninja were left in the village. Either they were missing, or were off on a mission. Jiraiya was off investigating the Akatski. "Damn. Only Kakashi is left." Tsunada said. 

Kakashi joined the traveling group and headed to the source of the blast. No one knew they were being followed by a twelve year old boy. "What do they mean by saying Naruto might be causing these blasts. Only the nine tailed fox could make them. And the demon is dead. Right?" The boy whispered to himself.

Naruto hit the ground wrapped in snakes. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto roared. Orochimaru laughed as the snakes tightened around Naruto's body. Naruto let out a demon roar, sending the snakes flying. Naruto laughed an evil laugh. "Shut up and stick to killing the two gaki's! I am getting board of just sitting here!" Kyuubi roared. "I hate just sitting here, but if Naruto is not on solid dirt, I can not turn him back to normal." Yamato said as he watched the battle rage on. Sakura watched with a painful look on her face as she bandaged her slashed arm. "I hate watching Naruto be like this." She said. 

There was a rustling in the bushes behind Neji as Tsunada, Shizune, and Kakashi stumbled into the clearing. Kakashi took one look and gasped. "Naruto? Alive? I think I may be dreaming." He said as he turned around rubbing his head. Sakura smashed a full moon frying pan down on top of Kakashi's head. Kakashi smashed into the ground. "There. You are not dreaming." She said. 

Tsunada saw Naruto and nearly fell into a pile of mud. "OH MY GOD! WHY IS NARUTO GOING BAZERC?" Tsunada screeched as Naruto face-planted into a log. Her question, was answered. Orochimaru and Kabuto flew out of a crater with a kuni in each hand. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY HERE FOR!" Shizune screamed as she dogged a chunk of flying tree. "I think they came for me." Sasuke said as he walked over to the high ranking ninja. "Are you going to go with them?" Kakashi said as he slipped into a stance, ready to pull out a kuni. "Um. Dude. For a ninja, you are pretty stupid. I am still in this graveyard, aren't I?" Sasuke asked sternly. Kakashi stood up to his full height.

  
"Crap!" Five tailed Naruto shouted when he was engulfed in fire. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as he saw Naruto be blasted by the flames. Naruto flew out of the fire backwards and smashed into a tree. Naruto then slid down the tree. There was a terrifying roar, followed by a loud crack. Naruto's right leg went limp. "Crap." He muttered. Orochimaru saw this as an opening. Orochimaru gave the signal to Kabuto and the two rushed at Naruto.

Kabuto made a slash starting right above his left eyebrow, and ended right above his left cheek bone (Good thing Naruto's eye was closed from the pain in his leg, or his eye would have been lost!), while Orochimaru made a slash starting at Naruto's left shoulder and ended at Naruto's right hip. Naruto opened his mouth, and let out a terrible roar. Kabuto had enough time to make a slash from behind Naruto's left jaw, to the left corner of his mouth.

Kabuto and Orochimaru flew back. "Kabuto! Time to fall back!" Orochimaru said as he spotted Tsunada. Kabuto and Orochimaru ran off, while Captain Yamato jammed his hands into hand signs. "First Hokage's Jutsu! Demon, BE SEATED!" Yamato yelled as he mover forward. "Crap." Kyuubi said. "What?" Sakura asked as she walked over to Kyuubi. "I will go back into Naruto's body." Kyuubi said blankly. Yamato's hand slammed into Naruto's chest.

Naruto screamed out in pain as the red fur and chakra crawled up his body in the direction of the crystal necklace he got from Tsunada. Naruto's tails and fox ears grew shorter and shorter. Naruto's head emerged from the red chakra. He screamed out in pain. Everyone watching stood up to get a better view of what was happening. Akamaru whined from the intensity of the chakra. "I know. I can feel it to buddy." Kiba said as he got onto Akamaru's back. There was a flash of light. When everyone could see, Tsunada was already carrying Naruto to the hospital. Blood was flowing steadily onto Tsunada's jacket. All but a little of Naruto's skin was red. 

"What's wrong with him? He is not all demon boy now is he?" Ino asked Sakura. "No he is not all demon boy. But his injuries are still life threatening. I have to help the Hokage!" Sakura shouted as she ran off with Tsunada. "Come on!" Ino shouted to the others as she ran after Sakura.

All Sakura could do, was twiddle her thumbs outside of Naruto's hospital room. Everyone who was at the graveyard, was also sitting with her. Tsunada came out of the room with a bottle of water in her hand. Sakura stood in front of her. "Naruto will be just fine." Tsunada said smiling. "Although he may have to lay off of the missions for a while." She added. Seeing Sakura's look, she also added, "Yes, Sakura all of you can go in and see him."

Sakura burst into Naruto's room. Naruto was in his bed, asleep. His headband was on a table with some food and water. Naruto had a bandage over his eye and around his chin that went all the way down to his hips. "Oh thank god." Sakura sighed as she sat in a chair next to Naruto's bed.

Ok. I want to know, what do you think would happen if Naruto was facing Orochimaru and Kabuto and he had a RPG? (Rocket Power Launcher. In other words, a big gun that shoots rockets.) Review to me and tell me what you think would happen.

Gold-Fire-242 


	8. I WANT MY FREAKING RAMEN!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
--

Sakura sat asleep in a hospital room. She awoke to a light touch on her face. "Huh…?" Sakura said as she sat up. Sakura quickly stood up and tripped over something. "What! What could I have tripped over!" Sakura hissed. The pink-haired girl dragged herself to her feet. When Sakura saw what she had tripped over, she gasped and stumbled backwards.

Kyuubi was sitting on the floor. "What are you doing here!" Sakura hissed. "Don't know. I woke up and I was in here." Kyuubi answered. "Oh." Sakura said. There was a muffled sound in the hall and the door slid open. Shizune walked into the room carrying some medicine for Naruto to take.

"Dahhhh!" Shizune screeched as she fell back, splattering medicine all over herself. "Why is there the nine tailed fox the size of a _**horse**_ in the room?" Shizune asked when she regained her composure. Kyuubi stood up. "I. DON'T. KNOW!!" Kyuubi roared. "Jeez. Touchy." Shizune grumbled as she checked to see if any medicine was left.

Shizune stood up. "How long have you been in here Sakura-chan?" Shizune asked. Sakura paused. "All night, I guess. Why did you call me Sakura-chan?" Sakura asked. "Good. I called you Sakura-chan because it is a sign of respect. You should always respect others." Shizune said. "God. You sound like my mom." Sakura grumbled. "Anyway, why did you ask me if I was here?" Sakura asked. "I wanted to know if Naruto woke up at all." Shizune said as she dropped a pain-reliever pill into Naruto's mouth. "No. He has not woke up at all yet. I am getting worried." Sakura said.

"There is nothing to worry about." Shizune said as she left the room. "I sure hope you're right." Sakura said as she sat down in her chair. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. This Shizune chick is right. If Naruto was not OK, I would not be in this room talking to you. I would be inside Naruto trying to heal him as much as I could." Kyuubi said as he rested his head on the floor. Then Sakura also nodded off to sleep.

Sakura awoke with a start. Kyuubi was on his feet and jumping up and down, yelping. "What's wrong!" Sakura shouted. Kyuubi didn't have to answer. Naruto was groaning and stirring in his bead. He was mumbling something that Sakura could hardly catch. He kept saying 'Ow' and 'Damn it'. Sakura jumped back. A smile took over her face and she ran from the room shouting 'He's alive! Naruto is OK!'.

Meanwhile, Naruto tumbled out of his hospital bed. "Yow!" Kyuubi yelped when Naruto landed on him. "Shut up." Naruto hissed. "Whatever." Kyuubi said as he turned into red chakra and swirled into Naruto's body. Naruto grinned, dragged himself to his feet, and sat next to the window. "OK, I give. Why can I not see out of one eye? I can understand I got slashed a cross my chest and my chin, but what, the hell, is up with my freaking eye!" Naruto shouted to Kyuubi. _That snake basterd and four-eyed dork did this to you. _Kyuubi answered in Naruto's mind. "Crap" Naruto said as he threw on some black pants and black hooded jacket over his hospital clothes.

--

The door to the Hokage's office flew open, reveling Sakura. "Naruto is alive!" Sakura blurted out to Tsunada and Shizune. Tsunada smiled. "Good. Shizune said Naruto was in good health." Tsunada said, grinning. "Well then, lets go and visit the boy." Tsunada said, hoisting herself out of her chair.

"Where did he go?!" Tsunada, Sakura, and Shizune shouted in ushion. "We have to find him _**NOW!**_" Shizune screeched. "His injuries are far to great for him to be moving around so soon." Tsunada said, walking from the room quickly. "Naruto is way to reckless." Sakura whispered.

A boy dressed in all black sat in a stool in the ramen shop. Outside, ninja including Tsunada, Sakura, and Shizune ran back and forth, searching for Naruto. "He might be that way!" A ninja screeched as the stamped of ninja took off to the far side of the village. The hood fell away from the boy's head, reveling blond, spiked hair. It was Naruto. (_duh!_) Naruto burst out laughing. "I can't believe they fell for that!" Naruto said. Teuchi smiled.

Ayame set another bowl of ramen with extra pork. "Here you go! On the house!" Ayame said in her happiest voice. "Thanks Ayame!" Naruto said as he gobbled the ramen down. Naruto quickly asked Ayame to hide his bowl of ramen and tell no one he was in there or had been there. Naruto jumped behind the counter just before Tsunada, Sakura and Shizune walked in. They sat down and ordered a bowl of ramen each. _This is going to take forever! _Naruto screamed in his head.

Sakura, Tsunada, and Shizune were walking to the ramen shop for lunch. Someone gripped Sakura's shoulder. She spun around. There, standing behind Sakura, was Sasuke. "What are you doing with the Hokage?" Sasuke asked. Sakura let out a huff in frustration. "Naruto escaped from his hospital room, and we need to find him." Sakura said. "Oh." Sasuke replied "Do me a favor. If you see Naruto, get him to either me, or bring him back to the hospital and then find me." Sakura said as she turned around half way to find where Tsunada was. "Kay." Sasuke said as he waved and turned around. Then the two went on their way.

"About time." Naruto said as he sneaked his way through the back roads. Naruto had found the chance to slurp down the rest of his ramen and sneak out the back door of the ramen shop. Naruto jumped into a road a good distance away from the ramen shop. Naruto slid his hands into his pockets and walked down the road. There were hundreds of whispered comments such as 'How is he alive?' and 'What happened to him?'. Naruto ignored all of it. Actually, he was not listening to anything. He kept his head down, and only looked up every so often. Naruto caught the attention of a sound of feet thumping the ground, but it was too late. Sasuke tackled Naruto. "What the hell is your problem!?" Naruto screeched with his head in the dirt. "I promised Sakura." Sasuke said as he worked to get his arm around Naruto's throat.

Naruto picked up his head and the bandage covering his eye fell away. Naruto whipped his head around. Sasuke fell off of Naruto's back. Naruto stood up and glared a Sasuke with both of his eyes. Starting above Naruto's left eyebrow and ending under Naruto's cheek bone, was a nasty looking scar. What really made Sasuke fall, was not that there was a scar over Naruto's left eye, (_Hey! Like Kakashi's!_) but that Naruto's left blue eye, was missing! In it's place was a red fox-like eye. (_The exact same eye Naruto would have_ _before Naruto goes all four-tails_.)

Naruto ran down the road, snatching up the patch that covered his eye. _I wonder what scared him so much. My eye can't look that bad. It's only a mild scar. Right Kyuubi? _Naruto said mentally. _Um. Look in a mirror kid._ Kyuubi said back. Naruto huffed in anger.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke called as he ran up to the pink-haired girl. "I found Naruto!" Sasuke said when he caught up. "Is he in the hospital room?" Tsunada asked as she walked up to the two chatting ninja. "That is where the good ends. He got away. But. It looked like he was headed for his house." Sasuke said. "Then. Lets go!" Shizune said, running the way Sasuke had come. Shizune quickly came back and looked at Tsunada. "Where does Naruto live exactly?" Tsunada and Shizune said in ushion.

Naruto fell back onto his couch in his house. "Why did you change my eye?" Naruto asked with his patch in his hand. _I didn't. I don't know why your eye is like mine._ Kyuubi protested. "Really? I still se the same with the odd eye." Naruto said. "Wait!" Naruto said, standing up quickly. "I have the perfect name for the eye! That is also what I will say when people ask me about it!" Naruto finished. _Spit it out boy._ Kyuubi said, sounding annoyed. "DEMON EYE!" Naruto shouted. _I like it. Do you think it has any powers?_ Kyuubi asked. "I don't think so." Naruto said. Naruto fell back onto his couch squinting hard.

Naruto opened his eyes. Naruto screeched. He could see chakra coming from animals, bugs, and humans. "Whoa! Is this some kind of Kekegenkai?" Naruto asked as he scanned the room. _Don't know. _Kyuubi answered. _But the eye seems to carry the power of all the Kekegenkai eye power. And some eye jutsu. All of the powers are activated at once. _Kyuubi said.

"Wait. Stop talking." Naruto said, using the power of the Byukugan. "Sakura, Tsunada, and Shizune are outside my door!" Naruto hissed as he threw open a window. Naruto dove out the window and closed the glass window with his foot. Sakura threw open the window and dove after him. "I am not going back to the hospital yet!" Naruto yelled as he landed on the ground with Sakura shortly behind him. Naruto was about to run when Tsunada smashed into Naruto's back, crashing him into the ground. Tsunada got off of Naruto's back. "Crap. Leave me alone." Naruto said before he blacked-out. "Come on. We have to get him back to the hospital. This time, we have to tie him into bed." Tsunada said. "Demon eye." Naruto muttered so softly, no one even caught it. Sakura picked Naruto up and carried Naruto back to the hospital.

Naruto lay asleep in bed, tied down with the strongest rope made, woven by maidens hair. _You really are reckless, Naruto._ Sakura thought.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter. I am getting new ideas for new stories and, this is _**NOT**_ an April fools joke, but a editor is coming to see me for a book I am writing called Goldfire. NOT A NARUTO BOOK! And I am only 11! Anyway, Plz review!

Gold-Fire-242

See! My screen name is Gold-Fire-242! MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!


	9. Life in the Hollow Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Ok. You all won me over. I _was _going to wait until I got more reviews to update, but I got bored. In that bored time, I made a new story called Red Demon. Check it out plz! You may be glad to hear that Red Demon has longer chapters. I want the chapters in this story to be longer too. We'll see!

--

Naruto gnawed at the ropes around his wrists. "Damn it! Why can't they just leave me alone?" Naruto whined. "And why wont this stupid rope break?! If I knew this would have happened, I would have practiced my rope slipping technique more." Naruto said. Naruto laid his head back onto the hospital room's pillow. "Why did they put a new patch on my eye?" Naruto asked himself. With his hands still bound, Naruto reached up and pulled the patch off of his eye. "Kyuubi!" Naruto roared. _What? _Kyuubi snapped. Naruto closed his eyes. _I need to talk to you. _Naruto said to Kyuubi. With Naruto's eyes still closed, he waited for an answer from the fox. Red started to swirl in the back of Naruto's mind. _Hey! I didn't ask for any chakra! _Naruto roared. Naruto was about to yell again when he found himself in the room where Kyuubi was sealed. "What?" Kyuubi asked again. "Okay then. Can you try to heal my eye?" Naruto asked hopefully. "Already tried. Didn't work." Kyuubi deadpanned. "DAMN!" Naruto yelled. "I'M GOING TO BE CALLED A FREAK EVEN MORE!" Naruto screech as he paced back and forth. "Don't yell at me. I'm only a gigantic demon fox." Kyuubi said. He paused and so did Naruto. "You know what? That came out wrong." Kyuubi said. Naruto began to laugh. Naruto closed his eyes too think. Red swirled in the back of his head once again. Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in the hospital room in bed. The strange thing was that the ropes had snapped. "Awesome." Naruto said grinning. Naruto swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up.

Naruto walked to the door and opened it slightly. He stuck his head out of the door and quickly pulled it back in. Sakura was coming down the hall. "Shit! Once you think you are alone! A Jinchuuriki can never go without being watched." Naruto said as he ripped open the window and jumped out. Naruto landed in the street and took off running. The blond-haired boy kept his red eye closed until he reached an ally. Then was the only time he dared open his eye. Naruto was happy that the ally way was so dark. No one could find him there. Naruto laughed and sat down. He tapped his right index finger on his left leg. _Now what? I can't go home. Sakura will check there. I also can't go get ramen. Sakura will be sure to be checking there. Ahhhhhh! _Naruto shouted in his mind. Naruto jumped up and pressed his body close to the wall when he heard swift footsteps. Sakura ran by the ally. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto was about to run down the other way of the ally, when Sakura poked her head into the small ally.

"Shit!" Naruto whispered. Naruto quickly surveyed the wall behind him. _If I try to walk up the wall, Sakura will absolutely see me. Who wouldn't see a large moving branch? I wonder… _Naruto thought. He began to gather chakra at the souls of his feet and his palms of his hands. Naruto silently jumped and slapped the wall with is right hand. He was dangling by his one hand on a flat wall five feet up. "Cool." Naruto whispered. Slowly, Naruto climbed the wall. Right hand, left foot. Left hand, right foot. Right hand, left foot. Left hand, right foot. Naruto clapped his hand onto the top corner of the roof of a building. "I have already checked his house, and the ramen shop! Where could he be!" Sakura shouted. "Good. I can go back to my house without anyone knowing I am there." Naruto said grinning as he pounced from rooftop to rooftop.

Naruto slowly opened the door to his apartment. Naruto scanned the dark room. Naruto stood up strait, walked into the room, closed the door, and flicked on the light switch. Nothing. Naruto smiled and walked to his room. By now, the light was fading from the sky. Naruto walked toward his room. Sakura had left the door wide open. "If she went through any of my personal belongings, I swear…" Naruto said grinning. Nothing was out of place. His room actually looked _cleaner_ then how he had left it. Naruto shrugged and flopped onto his bed. Naruto closed his eyes and let dreams flood freely before his eyes. A cough echoed into Naruto's ears. Naruto's eyes snapped open. "Kyuubi?" Naruto asked out loud. _Nope. _Kyuubi answered. He knew it! Something _had _been wrong. Naruto jumped up and began to run toward his bedroom's door. A ninja jumped out from behind Naruto's dresser. "Crap!" Naruto yelled as he fell over a fallen lamp. Red chakra swiftly gathered behind Naruto. The chakra gathered into the shape of the nine tailed fox. The chakra kept swirling until it was an exact replica of the demon. No bubbles of chakra emerging from its body. But the fox was transparent. One of the tails whipped forward and wrapped around the ninja's waist, suspending him in midair.

Kakashi's head snapped up and glared at the fox. Kyuubi opened his mouth wide and a blast of fire began to gather. Kakashi lifted his arms too shield himself from the blast. "Stop! He's a friend!" Naruto ordered. Kyuubi closed his mouth and swallowed the flame. Kyuubi slowly put Kakashi down. Kyuubi then evaporated. "What." Naruto snapped. "I was ordered to bring you back to the hospital." Kakashi said blankly. "What the hell?!" Naruto yelled, "Why can't anyone just leave me alone?! Beat it you damn basterd!"

Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Great. He can be anywhere." Kakashi said.

--

"What?!" Tsunada slammed her hand down on her wooden desk. "I said Naruto disappeared. He used the disappearing act that Jounin can usually only use." Kakashi deadpanned. "Just telling me the same thing doesn't make anything better!" Tsunada yelled. "We need to find him and quick." Shizune said quietly. Everyone in the room looked in Shizune's direction. "I just got a report that a rumor has been going around that Orochimaru has rejoined Akatski. That is why he went after Naruto. Demons can still be extracted after the Jinchuuriki has died." Shizune said. "Shit! Gather all of the ninja and ninja hounds that you can Kakashi. We must find Naruto before Akatski does." Tsunada said.

--

Naruto appeared on top of the tree tunnel (Hey, remember from the first Chapter?). Naruto looked around. "How did I get here Kyuubi? I just wanted to go to the ramen shop." Naruto said. Yea, _well shove it up your ass. This is where we landed. _Kyuubi said. "What's your problem?" Naruto asked as he slowly walked along the top of the tree tunnel. Before Kyuubi could answer Naruto's question, a hollow _thud _sounded from beneath Naruto's feet. Naruto grinned. "I'm not going to be going back to the village anytime soon. Might as well make a shelter or home type thing." Naruto said. He pulled out a kuni knife and dug the small blade into the large trunk beneath his feet (The trunk is as large as a car. In other words, big.). Naruto dragged the kuni into the shape of a square large enough to quickly squirm through, and he put the slab of wood to the side. Naruto dove into the tree trunk and was met by darkness as he dove farther and farther into the hollow tree. Going…going…gone! Naruto face-planted into the cold earth. _Yow_. Naruto mumbled into the dirt.

Naruto stood and brushed the dirt off of his face. "_Hmmm._ Large enough. Hidden enough. It's perfect!" Naruto yelled. His voice bounced off the insides of the tree trunk. Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth. "That could tell anyone where I am. I might want to be a little quieter." Naruto said. Naruto cocked his head up to look at the small patch of light that filtered down from the small square. Naruto ran up the inside of the tree and jumped into the light. Naruto looked at the gap in the tree trunk. "I need something to cover this." Naruto said too himself. _The slab of wood I cut would be to small ant fall through. I need to find something bigger. _Naruto thought. Naruto picked up the slab of wood and he studied it carefully. Naruto used his kuni to chop off chunks of wood and make indents and made it so the wood would hold in place and keep rain and wind out. Naruto placed the wood slab back into place. It looked almost like nothing had been cut out. Naruto stood there studying his work, then made a quarter sized incision to let any smoke out and let fresh air in. Naruto nodded and carefully jumped back into the trunk, pulling the cover into place. Naruto's feet soon touched solid earth instead of air. Naruto once again glanced around the hollow trunk.

Naruto used his kuni and sliced chips of wood off of the inside of the trunk. _I can use these to make a fire. _Naruto thought. After Naruto had a thousand or so of wooden chips, a sliver of light filtered into the tree from the side Naruto was cutting on. Naruto began to hack away at the wood until he could see a little out. He was facing to the inside of the tree tunnel. Naruto cut a circle out of the wood and the slab of wood fell away. Naruto carefully poked his head out of the tree. Nobody was in the tunnel. Naruto bent over and stuck a kuni with a line of string attached to it into the middle of the wood circle. He pulled the circle back into place, and tied the other end of the string to a small boulder. He then put the rock as far as he could away from the small 'window'. Naruto looked pleased with what he had already done. But it was growing darker and darker in the tree. Naruto looked up and saw the light slowly fading from the hole on top bent over tree.

_Wait a minute. If this tree is bent over, then shouldn't there be another side? _Naruto wondered. Naruto slowly climbed up the side of the tree. When Naruto got to the opening at the top, he lay down on his stomach and slid forward. Naruto slowly went on like this until he was well out of the way of the small 'door'. Then he went back to crawling. Naruto crawled right over the side of the other end of the tree. Naruto once again face planted into the dirt. The other side looked almost the exact same, just smaller. Naruto was going to crawl back to the other side when he heard a thump on the tree he was in. Naruto dove into the dirt and began to dig. He made a long tunnel that had enough room for him to crawl without being squished. Naruto tilted up and broke into the other side of the same tree. Naruto had just made a tunnel from one side of the tree to the other side. The thump came again, but it was a soft thump. It had just been a large bird. _Well, know I can get out if the find this place. _Naruto thought. Naruto slapped his forehead. Naruto pulled out two gloves with claws on the fingers (Just like the claws he has when he goes one-tailed), and he pulled out an empty scroll and a pen. He unrolled the scroll and made a detailed map of the tunnel he had just made.

Naruto pulled out a second scroll and did the same as he did with the first. He pulled the gloves onto his hands and dove into the tunnel. He turned left as he was walking strait. He bent back, and flew into the dirt, digging strait. Naruto took a sharp right and continued to dig. Naruto began too curve as he dug. Naruto took a sharp right and blasted into the tunnel he had just dug. But Naruto did not stop there. He kept going for about 70 more feet, then began to slowly rise. Naruto blasted into the night. "Good. An escape path." Naruto whispered. Naruto began to run back through the tunnels, but this time he made them taller then how he had first made them. Naruto soon came back to his original tunnel and also made that taller too. Naruto had made so many tunnels, he, a great ninja, was tired. Naruto pulled out the two scrolls and finished making the maps. Then he slowly walked through the tunnel to the other side and put the finishing touches on one of the scrolls. He put mark on one of the tunnels and wrote: You Are Here. Then he placed it in the dirt and covered it with the leaves that he had collected when he was making his tunnels. He walked back to his main end of the tree and did the same with the other scroll. "Done with that." Naruto said. He then took out a match and started a small fire. _Tomorrow I will find food. _Naruto thought as he finally drifted all the way into sleep. And the sun was now coming up.

--

Sakura knocked on a wooden door. Neji opened the door. "Come quickly! Naruto has left again!" Sakura shouted at Neji. Neji rubbed his right eye and yawned. "Naruto was fine last time. And you barely needed me." Neji yawned as he slammed the door. Sakura smile and reached into her burlap bag.

Sun filtered into Neji's room. Neji sat up and walked to the mirror in his room. Neji screamed as he watched the girl in the mirror screaming back to him. Neji had bright red lip stick on his lips and he had bright pink highlights in his black hair. Neji reached his hand up to the mirror and found purple nail polish on his nails. Neji also had on blush and his eyelashes were curled. Neji screamed again and ran to his door. He slowly and quietly walked from his room. Sakura was standing in front of him holding the lipstick. Sakura tossed him a kuni holster.

--

Naruto sat up and yawned. Light was coming down from the opening at the top of the tree. The fire next to Naruto was almost out and Naruto let the small red embers go out on their own. Naruto climbed too the top and out of the tree and onto the tunnel. He quietly lowered the 'door' back into place. "Now For Food." Naruto said clapping his hands together. "But how will I get food. Naruto heard the clattering of wheels. Naruto raced to the edge of the tunnel and looked down. A cart full of food was being pulled by a horse with a man atop of it. Naruto quickly dug through his kuni holster until he found 6,000,000,000 ryo. "Well I have to carry a lot of money. I never know when I will need it. It's now saving my ass." Naruto said as he pulled 500 ryo from the bundle. He then stuffed the rest of the ryo back into his kuni holster. Naruto jumped down in front of the man. "Hey! I'll give you 500 ryo for all of that food!" Naruto yelled. "A poor farmer will take you up on that deal!" Said the man. Naruto and the man exchanged what they had, and the man on the horse went back into the tunnel and disappeared from sight. "Awesome!" Naruto said happily.

Naruto got underneath the cart and jumped, carrying all of the food with him. Naruto stopped when he was on top of the tree he lived in. Naruto took all of the food and dumped it into the tree. _Good. Now I have food._ Naruto thought. He dove in after the food.

--

Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru, and Sasuke all ran down the road leading in and out of the village. "We need to find Naruto why?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked at everyone as they ran on. "Well Sakura, as you already know, Akatski are after Naruto and his demon fox." Kakashi started. Everyone except Sakura looked baffled. "Orochimaru has rejoined Akatski. He will be looking for Naruto." Kakashi said. Kakashi stopped and so did the rest. He jammed his hands into seals and slammed his hands into the ground. Pakun appeared. "Hey Kakashi. What's up?" Pakun said. "I need you to find Naruto." Kakashi said.

--

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come in. It takes a while to think of some stuff.

Don't forget to check out Red Demon.

Gold-Fire-242


	10. Release

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Damn it. Sorry it took so long too make this chapter. But I finally have a perfect ending for this chapter. Read the whole chapter so it all makes since.

Naruto sat up with a start. It was freezing cold. Naruto rubbed his arms. "Damn." He whispered. _**What's wrong you baby? **_Kyuubi chided. "Come out and you will see how cold it is." Naruto said. _**Uhhh. Pass.**_ Kyuubi said. _Now who's the baby? _Naruto thought too himself and smiled. _**I heard that. **_Kyuubi said. Naruto rolled his eyes. A loud thump sounded. "Why are we coming back this soon?" Said a familiar voice. _Kabuto. _Naruto thought frowning. _**Kabuto is that basterd from before, right? **_Kyuubi asked. Naruto ignored the fox. "Because. We need too find that Kyuubi brat." Said another voice. "Orochimaru." Naruto said out loud. Naruto sat in silence. Waiting for the sound of retreating feet. When the sound finally came, Naruto slowly crawled up the trunk of the tree.

The blonde pushed up the plank of bark and looked out. Orochimaru and Kabuto were nowhere too be seen. "Hah. They are looking for me and I am here. And they will.. probably..attack..the…village." Naruto said, slowing down on the last few words. He jumped up, and threw down the hatch for the tree. "Shit!" He shouted. He quickly ran across the tree trunks. "Sakura is in the village! Orochimaru will kill her! SAKURA!" Naruto yelled.

--

Sakura looked up from the fire she was poking with a stick. "What's wrong Sakura" Hinata asked quietly. "Be quiet and listen." Sakura said. "SAKURA!" Rang through the forest. "Hey, that sounds like Naruto!" Kiba shouted. "Duh." Sakura said after the word died down. "Shit! Maybe this, Orochimaru, has found Naruto!" Neji said. "Lets go!" Sakura shouted, and they all ran off.

--

Naruto tripped over a rock and face planted into the soft mud. "Shit." He muttered. He jumped up and continued too run towards the village. "I hope I'm not too late." Naruto said. He stopped when he smelled smoke. "A camp?" Naruto said softly. He slowly approached the smell. "Good thing we found this used camp, right Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked. Naruto grinned. _Found them._ Naruto thought. "Of course." Orochimaru answered. Naruto grinned. "I need to make an attack plan." Naruto whispered. He took out a brush and a scroll and wrote down the words, _Jump out and attack._

--

Naruto took out his headband and tied it on, slipping one corner down too cover his demon eye. "Ready?" Naruto said. _**I never really do anything. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. **_Kyuubi said. Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. Naruto hunched down and crept over too a bush by the edge of the camp. He sprung forward, and sliced the first human he saw with his kuni.

-- __

Sakura slid too a stop. The sound of metal clashing and shouts rang through the trees. "Come on! There's a fight! Let's go check it out!" Sakura yelled. The ninja turned into blurs as they ran on.

--

Naruto slid back with a kuni sticking out of his left arm. Naruto, panting, held his left arm. Kabuto slid back onto a tree. _He has more power then last time._ Kabuto thought, sliding his hand across his mouth. Orochimaru watched the battle start. He just sat there smiling. Kabuto got up and pulled out a katana. He disappeared and reappeared by Naruto's left ear. The katana was held tightly on Naruto's throat. "Die demon brat." Kabuto whispered in Naruto's ear. Blood splattered across the ground.

--

Hinata fell with a loud thud. She screamed out in pain. Neji fell down next too her. He screamed too. (Neji, screaming? Oh my god.) Sakura ran over too them. Hinata was clutching her right ankle. Neji was clutching his right arm. A gash ran all the way down Neji's arm. Blood was pouring out on the ground. Sakura quickly set too work on Neji's arm. He soon fainted too the loss of so much blood in a short time. Sakura took a look at Hinata's ankle. It was broken. Sakura looked at where Hinata tripped. There was a trap line. Kakashi looked at Sakura. "You, Kiba, Akamaru, and Sasuke go and find Naruto. I will take these two back too Lady Hokage. Pakun will come with me since you have Akamaru too track Naruto. Shikamaru landed by Kakashi. "Hokage sent me and…Holy shit!" Shikamaru screamed. He looked at the blood that was soaked into the ground and Neji's white shirt. Kakashi looked at Sakura, then at Shikamaru. "Ok. Shikamaru will be going with you, Sakura." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded, and all But Hinata, Neji, Kakashi and Pakun disappeared.

--

Kabuto staggered back. A kuni was logged in his leg. Naruto jumped up into a tree. He breathed in deeply. _I can't tell Kyuubi. Am I winning? _Naruto asked. _**How the hell do I know? I was not paying attention! **_Kyuubi yelled. Naruto breathed deeply again. "Damn it." Naruto said. _What else is there too do in body but sit and watch! _Naruto yelled. _**Poker! **_Kyuubi yelled. Naruto looked confused. _Really?_ Naruto asked. _**My god! How dumb can you get! No I can't play poker. The cards are too small anyway! Just keep your mind in the fight! **_Kyuubi yelled. Naruto jumped down from the tree with a confident look in his eyes. "Look at that. The Kyuubi brat thinks he is going too win." Kabuto chided. Naruto growled and lunged at him.

--

Tsunada stood looking out the windows of her office, watching the forest. Shizune walked in. "What's wrong? She asked. Tsunada sighed. "Naruto is fighting." Tsunada said. Shizune looked puzzled. "How do you know?" Shizune asked. Tsunada pointed out the window. Explosions roused dust up into the air. "How do you know that's _Naruto_?" Shizune asked. Tsunada just stared at Shizune with a funny look. "Oh, yah." Shizune said.

--

Naruto was tied in snakes that were shooting out of Orochimaru's palm of his right hand. The snakes constantly bit Naruto's body. A snake tried biting Naruto's neck, but Naruto bit the snake. A snake came out of Orochimaru's mouth. The snake opened its mouth and a sword came out of the snake's mouth. Orochimaru lunged at Naruto's chest, aimed for his heart. Naruto rolled out of the way at the last second. "Boom" said Naruto. Right in front of Orochimaru, and exploding tag blew up. The snakes that had Naruto tied melted away in a black sludge. Naruto smirked at sight of Orochimaru being devoured by flames. The flames died down, but what happened did not exactly surprise Naruto Orochimaru was standing in the middle of where the exploding tag once sat. "Shit." Naruto said.

--

Sakura looked back and forth. "Great. Something explodes and I can't find where it comes from." Sakura growled. Akamaru dug his nose into the dirt. He barked. Kiba looked at his dog, then at Sakura. "Akamaru has someone's sent! It could be Naruto!" Kiba yelled. "Well, lead the way!" Sakura yelled.

--

Orochimaru was closing in on Naruto's hiding place. _What now? _Naruto asked Kyuubi. Naruto felt a mental shrug from Kyuubi. _Wow. You are no help at all. _Naruto said. He jumped out of his hiding place. Orochimaru was gone. The ground cracked under Naruto's feet. "That's my trick!" Naruto yelled, jumping back. But Kabuto was the one who came out of the ground. "What the shi…" Naruto trailed off as a sword came out of his chest, right below his heart. Orochimaru stood behind him, smirking. Naruto grinned and turned his head too Orochimaru. "You really are an idiot." Naruto said. He whipped around, making a large gash on his back. Orochimaru stood, surprised. "I thought I got your heart." He said, dumbfounded. "Guess again, basterd!" Naruto yelled. He ran forward and slammed a Rasengan into Orochimaru. Orochimaru flew back and slammed into a tree. He broke through that tree and continued too move on until he had crashed through one hundred trees. Kabuto stared wide-mouthed. "Bulls eye." Naruto said. But Orochimaru was soon back in the battle field. "Shit, I guess I have too use,_ it." _ Naruto said. He lifted his right hand and jerked off his headband, revealing his scar and demon eye. Kabuto backed further away from Naruto.

--

A large blast echoed in the distance, followed by a blue glow. "That has too be Rasengan! Come on!" Sakura yelled.

--

Naruto was hiding in another tree, panting heavily. "Crap. This isn't working. Even with this eye." Naruto said. _**Don't look at me. I don't know what too do. **_Kyuubi said. Naruto was bloody and beaten. His shirt was torn, and he had blown off his shoes with a paper bomb long ago. "I guess I only have one thing left." Naruto said. _**Fine. How many tails do you want? One, two… five?**_ Kyuubi asked. Naruto did not answer, but instead jumped down so he was fifty feet away from Orochimaru. Naruto smiled and put his hands in the most familiar for Naruto, closed his eyes, and concentrated. Naruto appeared in front of Kyuubi. Naruto reached up too touch something on the gates that held Kyuubi. "What are you doing?" Kyuubi asked. "Sorry Kyuubi." Naruto said, and ripped the seal off of the gates.

--

Again, sorry it took so long too make this chapter. I have soooo many vacations smashed into this summer. Schools almost back in ( :( ) and I am not even close too being half done with my vacations. Anyway, Naruto ripped the seal off of the gates that held Kyuubi. If you don't know what that means, you are very stupid and have not seen that episode of Naruto that showed a complete image of the gates in Naruto and the paper that holds the gates together (Yes, paper.) that says 'SEAL' In Japanese. Please review.

Gold-Fire-242


	11. Kyuubi's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I am sorry it took so long to update. I have been really trying. I am hoping this chapter is longer than any other chapters I have written so far. Enjoy!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Naruto was hiding in another tree, panting heavily. "Crap. This isn't working. Even with this eye." Naruto said. __**Don't look at me. I don't know what too do. **__Kyuubi said. Naruto was bloody and beaten. His shirt was torn, and he had blown off his shoes with a paper bomb long ago. "I guess I only have one thing left." Naruto said. __**Fine. How many tails do you want? One, two… five?**__ Kyuubi asked. Naruto did not answer, but instead jumped down so he was fifty feet away from Orochimaru. Naruto smiled and put his hands in the most familiar seal for Naruto, closed his eyes, and concentrated. Naruto appeared in front of Kyuubi. Naruto reached up too touch something on the gates that held Kyuubi. "__**What are you doing?"**__ Kyuubi asked. "Sorry Kyuubi." Naruto said, and ripped the seal off of the gates. _

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A loud blast shook the forest. Sakura stopped in her tracks. "What the hell…?" She screamed over the deafening roar. Akamaru hunched over and whimpered. Kiba patted his canine friend. "Something with high chakra is spooking him. Let's head that way. Naruto is probably that way. Wherever there is a battle, Naruto is usually in the middle of it." Kiba said, grinning. Sakura raised a finger. "Um, how do we know which way too go?" Sakura asked. Kiba grinned. "We go the way Akamaru does not like the most." Kiba answered. Sakura huffed. "That's so cruel" She whispered under her breath.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A pillar of fire shot up into the sky. Flames flew onto tree's leaves. But the leaves did not burst into flames and burn. Kabuto and Orochimaru used an arm too block the strong heat and gusts of wind. Orochimaru stared at the flames. "Kabuto. Do not touch the flames. They will burn us. Even though the trees do not burn." The snake said. A growl flowed out of the inferno. A roar burst out of the pillar, but it was more Naruto's yell than Kyuubi's. "That weakling. He could never sacrifice himself and go more than five tails. He cant even sacrifice himself for his own village." Kabuto smirked. The pillar grew larger and larger as the fire devoured the trees. Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped back until the pillar stopped growing. The pillar was so large, that Kyuubi could fit in it. "Don't let that blaze hit you. This much chakra could kill even me." Orochimaru said as the heat began too peal away his mask.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tsunada stood wide-eyed by the window. Shizune was no less speechless. The two women were staring at a pillar of fire larger that Kyuubi. "Holy shit." The two muttered. A loud roar echoed through the village and the room. "I was an idiot too send mere Chunin to defeat Orochimaru and save Naruto from the Akatski. Shizune! Gather all of the ANBU and Jounin that you can find." Tsunada said. Shizune ran toward the door. "Hai." She said before slamming the door behind her.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sakura followed Kiba and Akamaru as the heat began too grow. "We need too hurry!" Sakura yelled.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Orochimaru stuffed his mask back onto his face. A growl echoed across the forest. Kabuto looked back too the pillar. A roar shot forth from the large pillar of swirling fire. A roar more Kyuubi than human shot out once again and a blast of fire followed, burning a ten mile road out of the trees. Dust burst into the air. Kabuto pulled his sleeve over his mouth. "Shit. How much power can the Kyuubi give him in such short time?" He asked himself. The dust began too slowly fade away. A dark figure began too take form through the dust. Kabuto gasped and Orochimaru's eyes widened. "'How much power?' Much." Said the form in a low whisper, but one that shook the ground. The form was huge, but still looked human…a little. "Did that dumb fox make him huge?" Kabuto wondered to himself. The form lowered its head and roared, shooting the left over dust away. Kabuto fell back and screamed. The two evil bastards never expected to see this…thing, stand before them ever again after that one death filled night. Kyuubi. The _real _Kyuubi. Not a fake genjutsu, but the real live Bijuu that had destroyed most of the village. "Oh shit!" Was all the two could scream.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sakura stopped too mop her forehead as the heat intensified. Everyone was too encased in their on thoughts, and did not hear two roars echo a few hundred meters ahead of them. "What is with this damned heat?" Sakura wondered out loud. Kiba pointed up at the sky to a glowing red. A fire pillar was swirling in the distance. Red chakra was mixed in and swirling around the flames. "Holy Shit!" Sakura screamed. Suddenly, the pillar burst apart and dirt rose up in the air, concealing most of the area the flame had just swirled in. The heat dropped so severally, it caused Sakura too shiver. "Um, we should go, NOW!" Shikamaru yelled. The group nodded and pounded off. Shikamaru ran up to Sakura. "You know more about Naruto and his relationship with Kyuubi. Do you know how many tails we may be up against?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura thought back hard. Suddenly, a memory hit her. "It will be in between five and six tails. Four tails did not contain this much fire, let alone chakra." Sakura stated. Shikamaru nodded and relayed the information in his head.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Orochimaru took a step back. A thin bead of sweat trickled down his left cheek. _**"What the hell? Is the great sannin afraid of one small Bijuu?"**_ Kyuubi taunted, taking a small, but very large to human scale, step forward. _Shut the fuck up! You are not small! _Naruto's voice echoed through Kyuubi's mind. Kyuubi ignored the comment, and took another step forward. Kabuto was further back than Orochimaru, and shaking like a mad dog. _**Apparently. **_Kyuubi muttered. Kyuubi acted like he was disappointed. The large kitsune shrugged his shoulders, and grinned. _**It wont be as much fun to kill you, if you don't put up a fight. **_Kyuubi said, licking his jaws.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tsunada ran out of the village gate with Shizune, Kakashi, Yamato, Asuma, and Kurinai right behind her. "Hurry! I have a bad feeling about this!" Tsunada shouted. "Hai." Echoed behind her. __

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kyuubi flashed another grin as he moved closer to Orochimaru and Kabuto. The two humans were pressed tightly against the cold stone of a large boulder. _**Now, now, this wont be fun at all. At least run a bit. It will make the kill much more fun. **_Kyuubi grumbled. Kabuto swallowed hard. "Y-you cant b-beat us." Kabuto stuttered. Kyuubi put on a fake frown. _**Your right! I am just the largest and the strongest of all the Bijuu. How will I ever beat two humans that are smaller than my claw?! **_Kyuubi faked a panic attack. Kyuubi threw on a grin that showed his white fangs. _**Let me tell you, it will be like slicing through melted butter. **_ Kyuubi laughed. Orochimaru put on a 'I'm not afraid of you' look. He threw his arm out, and a snake flew out of the white sleeve. The snake's head grew larger and larger, until its head was the size of Kyuubi's.

The snake latched onto Kyuubi's right front leg. Kyuubi stared down at the attached snake as if it was nothing. A tail flicked forward, and the snake dissipated in a blast of smoke. Orochimaru had planned for this to happen, and he was already jamming his hands into a number of seals. He slammed his right hand onto the ground, and a large purple snake appeared. He was about the size of Kyuubi, but smaller. The snake turned his gaze to Orochimaru. "What do you want?" The snake asked. Kabuto pointed to Kyuubi. "Oh great Manda, Take a look for yourself." Kabuto shouted. Manda turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw Kyuubi, mumbling to himself. _**Why did they summon him? He is too weak for me to have any fun. **_Kyuubi mumbled. Manda put on his famous, 'I am ticked off by you' look. "What did you call me?" Manda asked. Kyuubi leaned forward. _**W-E-A-K. WEAK! YOU ARE A WEAKLING! I CAN KILL YOU IN A DAMN SECOND! SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND DIE ALREADY! **_Kyuubi shouted. Manda lunged forward. "Try too tell me that when you are dead!" Manda shouted, opening his jaws and biting down on Kyuubi's back.

Kyuubi grunted. _You're the weakling! Why are you grunting from this? _Naruto's voice asked. Kyuubi pulled up a paw, and slashed at Manda's head. Manda tumbled off and back form Kyuubi, blood pouring from his neck. (Where does a snake's neck begin and end anyway?) "Bastard." He moaned. Kyuubi grinned as smoke billowed from his wound, sealing it instantly. "Suck it up." He chided. Manda lunged for Kyuubi's neck, but only caught hold of one of Kyuubi's tails. Kyuubi used his other tails, and wrapped them around Manda. Kyuubi lifted the purple snake into the air and flung him in circles. Kyuubi quickly released Manda and the snake fell to the ground with a loud crash. "How can Manda be getting his ass kicked!" Kabuto shouted. Orochimaru crossed his arms. "He is Kyuubi, after all." Orochimaru answered.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tsunada and the other older ninja crashed through the bushes. "This has 'bad' written all over it." Tsunada said over and over. Kakashi sighed. Suddenly, a voice boomed through the forest. A shock wave from the loud voice caused trees to snap like a toothpick. The sound of crashing came from behind the group of Adults. Screams shortly followed. Part of the wall of Konaha had collapsed onto several buildings. Tsunada whirled around. "Crap! Kurinai, Shizune, come with me! We are going back to the village. The rest of you, continue on!" Tsunada shouted before she ran in the direction of the village followed by Kurinai and Shizune. Yamato shrugged and began to run in the direction the fire pillar had once been. "Come on!" He shouted back to the other two shinobi.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sakura fell back as a large shock wave tore through the forest. Trees were blown away and most of the small group was trapped under a large pile of trees. Sakura punched her way out of the pile of trees while Kiba and Akamaru clawed their way out. Sakura helped Shikamaru lift a large log off of his left ankle. "Is your ankle broken?" Sakura asked as she helped Shikamaru stand. Shikamaru brushed the dirt off of his green vest. "No. I'm fine." He huffed. Sakura smiled. Kiba trotted over the two ninja. "We should probably keep going." He said. Akamaru barked in agreement. Sakura nodded and, picking her way through the field of logs, continued on.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Kakashi, how much further do you think it is? I have a bad feeling about this." Asuma said quickly. Kakashi stayed silent. "We should be there any minute now." Yamato answered for Kakashi. The white haired ninja nodded. "Any minute now." He repeated silently to himself.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kyuubi stood laughing as Manda twisted his purple head, in a daze from spinning. Then: _**You are to pitiful. No way you can beat me. **_Kyuubi stated. _Someone is getting to over confident. _Naruto said in a sing-song manner. _**'Shut up.' **_Kyuubi thought. _Never. _Naruto said from within Kyuubi's mind. Orochimaru starred with the look of horror as Kyuubi brought one of his tails down on top of him, Kabuto, and Manda. _**Did I kill them? I was having much fun watching them squirm. **_Kyuubi said as he lifted his tail and it rejoined the others. But Orochimaru and Kabuto were standing underneath Manda's horn the sprouted from his skull. Manda moaned, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. _**Oh. I was kinda hoping you two were dead. Then I could go and find Sanbi and Yamata no Orochi. **_Kyuubi said with a frown. Kabuto swallowed with a dry throat. "Why?" Kabuto shouted back. Kyuubi grinned and began to laugh. _**They both owe me ten bucks for saving their asses. **_Kyuubi said.

Orochimaru seemed to smile, before going into a fighting stance. Kyuubi burst out laughing his cold laugh. _**You cant beat me. **_Kyuubi said. Orochimaru let lose an evil chuckle. "I am not alone anymore." He said. And as he said this, Tobi, Konan, Hidan, (I know he is not in Akatski anymore, but right now he is.) Zetsu, and Kisame jumped out of the bushes. Pain followed. Kyuubi cocked his head. _**I cant tell, are you grinning or not? **_Kyuubi asked Pain. An evil laugh came from behind the mask. Kyuubi shrugged. _**Oh well. **_He said. Kyuubi opened his mouth and shot a blast of flame the size of the Hokage's tower at the group.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sakura felt a quick a quick increase in heat as she jumped over an oversized log. Sakura looked back at Kiba and Shikamaru. "We felt it to." Shikamaru said. Akamaru barked. Sakura returned her attention to the matter at hand. Bushes and lush green trees lay in front of the group. "How did those not get blown down?" Sakura asked herself quietly. Sakura picked up speed until she was in a slight jog.

Akamaru began to whimper. A large amount of pressure began to push down on Sakura's shoulders. An evil aura hung in the air. _I have felt this aura before. _Sakura thought as she broke through the bushes, and instantly stopped. She was starring right into the middle of a large battle field. Sakura first saw the remaining Akatski standing in battle stances with Orochimaru and Kabuto among them wearing Akatski robes. A loud growl made the air shudder. Sakura looked at what was growling, and almost fainted. The large face of Kyuubi was bent down low and growling at the Akatski. Sakura glanced behind her to watch as her companions came through the bushes. Shikamaru was panting and Kiba was dragging a whining Akamaru by the scruff of his neck.

"Oh…my…god." The two said in unison. Akamaru growled at Kyuubi, all of his fear either gone, or was hidden by his strive to be brave. Kyuubi stopped growling and turned his head to look at the group of ninja. Sakura gulped, and Akamaru ceased his growling and shrank back behind Kiba. Kyuubi finished turning his head. And starred at the group and for a few seconds, his eyes flashed from blood red to ocean blue. But they instantly turned back to red. Kyuubi began to scream and shout in pain. On his forehead, the same seal mark that had been on Naruto, was glowing a bright yellow. Kyuubi fell backwards, and somehow landed on the Akatski. The seal mark on Kyuubi's head stopped glowing, but it stayed in the color of black. Kyuubi opened his eyes and burst out laughing. _**Ha ha ha ha ha! **_Kyuubi laughed. Kyuubi dragged himself back to his feet. The Akatski members were covered in blood and limp. _**I should have just fallen on them to begin with. **_Kyuubi said, smiling.

Sakura stepped forward. Kyuubi turned to look at the group, and smiled a grin that everyone knew and grew to love. _Stop stealing my grin! _Naruto shouted in Kyuubi's mind. _**I'm not. I am letting you talk to your friends. Hurry up. This is a very tiring jutsu. **_Kyuubi thought. Kyuubi opened his eyes and they were blue. "Hi-ya guys!" Kyuubi/Naruto shouted. (I am just going to call him Naruto for now.) Sakura let a smile decorate her face. "Naruto?" Sakura managed to ask. The smile on the fox's face disappeared and was replaced by a frown. "For no I am." Naruto said. Kiba was the next to walk forward. "What do you mean?" He asked. Naruto__sighed. "Kyuubi is allowing me to talk to you for now. But it is a very tiring jutsu." Naruto said. Shikamaru looked puzzled. "Then just change back into yourself." He said. Naruto shook his head. "Cant. Kyuubi is unsealed. I have turned into his completely." Naruto said. Sakura fell backwards. One of Naruto's giant tails shot forward and caught Sakura, helping her back to her feet before withdrawing his tail.

Sakura was about to question Naruto further, when Kakashi, Yamato, and Asuma jumped into the battlefield. "HOLY SHIT!" The three shouted as they eyed Kyuubi. Naruto burst out laughing. Yamato formed the hand sign for dog (closest thing to fox I could find), then thrust his hand out. The kanji for 'be seated' was painted on his palms. Yamato sweat dropped. Naruto/Kyuubi burst out laughing again, but Naruto purposely made his laugh sound like Kyuubi's. Yamato stood up and backed away. "I don't get it, how come it did not work?" Yamato stuttered. Naruto tapped one of his claws, making the ground shudder. "Because this is not Kyuubi's doing. He is unsealed. Ta da!" Naruto shouted, throwing on a fake 'I did great!' look.

Asuma looked dumbfounded, Yamato nearly fell over onto his back, and Kakashi just stared. Naruto burst out laughing, and fell over backwards. "Your faces were priceless!" Naruto shouted while laughing his head off. Naruto gathered his composure, and stood back up. Kakashi began to wave his arms. "Wait a minute, I am going to have to teach a giant fox?" Kakashi asked, with the look of horror that spelled, 'how do you teach a giant fox?'. Naruto grinned. "Why is the Cyclops still going to try to teach me?" Naruto asked. Silence followed. Naruto began to laugh so hard, tears were brimming in his eyes. Sakura giggled, Shikamaru was laughing a little with a smile, while Kiba and Akamaru were laughing almost as hard as Naruto. Asuma smiled and Yamato began to laugh as well. Kakashi just stood with a confused look. "What is so funny?" He asked. This question made everyone laugh harder. "I cant breathe!" Naruto shouted between laughs. Kakashi also began to laugh as everyone else fell over. _**Hmm. Everyone seems to like Naruto. Maybe I can try **_**that **_**jutsu, but I don't know what might happen. **_Kyuubi thought to himself. Kyuubi focused his chakra, then shot it forward to Naruto consciousness.

Naruto laughs were replaced by screams as he began to glow a bright red. Everyone stopped laughing. A blast of smoke filled the battlefield and everyone's vision was disrupted. Sakura could not even see what was a foot in front of her face. The smoke gradually cleared, and in the middle of the clearing, Naruto was laying on his stomach, beaten and bloody, back in human form. His original jumpsuit was gone, replaced by a black kimono. Two Kyuubi ears were on top of Naruto's head, resting flat against his hair. He had one red fox tail that was curled around his body and ended by his head. (His ears are red by the way.) Naruto nails were replaced by claws and his canine teeth were longer and sharper.

Sakura ran over to Naruto and looked up to see Kakashi coming as well. "He is out cold." Sakura said. Kakashi nodded, and hoisted the bloody boy onto his back. "Lets get him to Lady Hokage." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded. And the large group broke out into a full on run.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tsunada was hunched over a ninja that had suffered a concussion. He had been hit in the head by a chunk of falling cement. The shockwave that had torn through the forest, had also torn through the village, destroying many of the buildings. Many of the medic ninja were out searching for villagers trapped by fallen debris. The other medics were busy helping in the hospital. Any ninja that were available were helping out also. So far, there were no deaths, a few serious injuries, and the rest were either suffering from minor injuries, or just a scrape or bruise. Any building that was not destroyed, the owners were using them as shelters for those who lost there home.

"Wow. I wonder what did this." Shizune said, running over to Tsunada. Tsunada just shrugged her sounder as she mended someone's torn shoulder. "Most likely Orochimaru." She mumbled. Shizune nodded and helped heal a woman's gashed arm. "Surprising on how powerful it was though." Shizune said. Tsunada nodded. The sound of footsteps disrupted their conversation. "Lady Tsunada!" Came a shout. Tsunada and Shizune looked up and saw Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi, Asuma, Shikamaru, and Yamato running through the gates to the village. In Sakura's arms, was a beaten and bloody Naruto, wearing a black kimono. His chest was rising and falling quickly, and he was clawing at his stomach.

Without a word, Tsunada ran up to Sakura and took Naruto from her arms. "Meet me at the hospital. If we are not there, we will be at Naruto's apartment." Tsunada said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Shizune turned to Kakashi who had a bloody back. "What happened to you?" She asked. Kakashi seemed to smile from behind his mask. "Naruto got freaked and began to claw at my back in his sleep." Kakashi said, pointing a thumb to his back. Shizune smiled before motioning to follow her. "To the hospital then." Sakura said to herself.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sakura opened the door to Naruto's apartment. Tsunada was sitting on the couch watching TV and eating a bag of chips. Sakura walked over to the Hokage and snatched the bag away from her. "Hey!" Tsunada shouted. Sakura looked infuriated. "Where is Naruto!" Sakura shouted. Tsunada snatched the bag back and sat back down. "In his room sleeping. Don't bother him. Besides I want you to tell me what happened. Especially about the tail and ears thin." Tsunada said. Sakura sighed and sat down in a chair.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

One hour had passed, and the story had been told, from both sides. "So Naruto released Kyuubi?" Tsunada asked. Yamato was the one who nodded. Sakura cleared her throat. "I am just wondering, how is Naruto, you know, Naruto right now?" Sakura asked. Tsunada shrugged. "My guess, is that either Naruto had enough power to push Kyuubi back into the seal, that, it was just coincidence." Tsunada said. Sakura thought about what Tsunada said. "Why do I fit in my apartment?" A voice said from the couch. Everyone whipped around too see Naruto standing in the doorway, his chest wrapped in bandages, and leaning against the door. "Who had a party and did not invite me?" Naruto asked with a weak smile. Tsunada jumped up from the couch. "Get back in bed you dumb ass!" She shouted. Naruto grinned wider. "Is that any way to greet a person?" He asked. Sakura smiled and giggled, earning a glare from Tsunada. She instantly closed her mouth. "I said get back in bed." Tsunada growled. Naruto pulled the top half of his kimono back onto his shoulder. "And if I don't want to?" Naruto asked. Tsunada growled. Before Tsunada could answer, Sakura just had to ask the question Naruto did not want to hear.

"Why are you keeping your left eye closed?" Sakura asked. (For future reference, in chapter 8, his eye is like from no tail to 3 tails. Ya know, red with slit pupils. I tried to change it, but it did not work.) _**She just had to go there. **_Kyuubi said. _Shut up! I'm thinking. _Naruto shouted to Kyuubi. "Uhhh, it hurts like hell." Naruto said. _**Uh oh. **_Kyuubi thought to himself. Tsunada walked toward Naruto. She grabbed him by the chin. "Let me take a look at it." She said. Naruto jerked his head away. "No!" Naruto shouted before blasting away in smoke. Tsunada sighed. "Let's go find him. Again!" She said.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Naruto stumbled through the shadows. "Not my best of ideas." Naruto laughed. _**Yea. You are **_**so **_**smart. **_Kyuubi muttered, pouring out his chakra to help heal Naruto's wounds. _Shut up. _Naruto muttered to the fox. Naruto slid into a random wall. _By the way, why do I have a black kimono? _Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed. _**Well, when I was able to walk the lands, I could transform into a human that surprisingly looked a lot like you. These clothes are the ones I always wore. **_Kyuubi answered. Naruto grinned. _Oh. _He thought. Naruto stood a little straighter, and retied his ninja headband around his head and down over his demon eye. "What do you say we go get some ramen?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi growled. _**Think you baka! Everyone who will be looking for you will immediately look in the ramen shop. Go to the last place they will think to find you. **_Kyuubi grumbled. _Uh, the pizza parlor, or what ever it is called, is one option, or the that one place with hamburgers. _Naruto said. Kyuubi burst out laughing. _**Pizza is not in the Fire Country you idiot! **_Kyuubi laughed. Naruto thought for a moment. _Oh yah. _He thought. "Hamburgers it is then." Naruto said as he walked into the crowded streets. Keeping his attention off of the blabbing villagers, he turned into a small building. The smell of fresh and grilled meat lingered in the air. "I have not had one of these in a long time." Naruto said quietly after he ordered a cheeseburger with extra meat. Naruto snatched his burger from the man behind the counter and handed the money that would cover the burger on the counter. Naruto plopped into a bench by the open door so the fresh air from the outside could reach him.

The blonde bit into the burger and tore off a chunk. Kyuubi growled. _Ha ha. You cant eat any meat in there! _Naruto teased. Kyuubi growled again. _**I don't need food. **_He grumbled. Naruto grinned. "Yea, but you still want to eat." Naruto said before shoving half of the burger into his mouth. Naruto began to choke when he saw Sakura and Sasuke standing outside the door to the hamburger joint, about twenty feet away. "I checked all of the ramen stands in the village." Sakura huffed. There was something else said, but he did not catch it. (The ramen stand is blown up. Yay!) Sasuke nodded. "And I checked all of the other places with anything even related to ramen." Sasuke answered. Sakura turned toward the hamburger hut. "Why don't we check in there?" Sakura said. Sasuke shook his head. "He hates hamburgers. Let's just try his apartment again." Sasuke answered. Sakura nodded and the two ninja disappeared onto the roofs of the buildings. Naruto sighed a breath of relief. "That damn fox was right." The blonde said. Naruto slid the rest of the burger into his mouth before silently sliding back out into the sun bleached roads. The sun was slowly sinking behind the Hokage monument. The streets were empty as the light began to fade from the sky. _Kyuubi, you don't have to hide my tail or ears anymore. _Naruto said as his ears and tails fizzled into existents. Naruto began to trudge down the road tail hanging by the dirt and slightly swaying back and forth. "I hope that everyone will leave my apartment so I can go back inside. I will seal all of the windows and doors and any other way someone can get in. I will have to place a special wood seal to keep Yamato-sensei out." Naruto said as he slid his headband off and slipped it into his kimono. _**Good thinking. **_Kyuubi said truthfully, _**I would never have thought of that. **_Naruto grinned. "I am smarter than Kyuubi. Awesome." Naruto said. His apartment came into view, and he climbed the wall, digging his claws into the side of the wall. Naruto perked up his ears and held his breath as Sakura walked out of the apartment building. "We will just have to see if he comes back and we can catch his while he is sleeping." Sakura said to herself as she walked away. Naruto slid the window open to his apartment and jumped in. Naruto twitched his ears. Nobody was inside his apartment. Naruto pulled multiple seals out of his kimono and sealed off the windows and doors that would lead to the outside. Naruto draped a black blanket over the windows to block off any on-lookers. Finally, he sealed off any doors and walls that were made of wood. As the chakra surged through the walls from the seals and wood seals, the rooms glowed a bright red, then the light died down.

Naruto smiled at his work, then flipped onto the couch. Naruto grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. (Yes. There are TVs in this story.) Naruto grabbed a blanket from the chair next to the couch and slid into a comfortable position, that made Naruto look like a dog. He was curled into a tight ball that resembled a fox, with his head by his hands. His tail was wrapped around his body. He quickly fell asleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A sound of metal falling against the floor aroused Naruto from his sleep. Naruto cracked open his eyes and without thinking, had slid his fox ears underneath his pillow on the couch. Naruto closed his demon eye and opened his ocean eye (Blue Eye) all the way. The face of Kiba and Akamaru starring back made Naruto yell, "What the hell are you doing in my house!"

Kiba grinned. "I don't know." Kiba answered. Naruto sat up, letting his tail fall over the side of the couch. He shook his ears free from the pillow. Kiba pointed toward the closed door. "Oh yah. Neji and Hinata are going to faze through the any minute now." He said. Naruto yelped, pulling the pillow back over his ears and slid his tail back under the blanket. "Do they know about the tail and ears?" Naruto asked. Kiba looked dumbfounded. "Oh yah." He said. Right then, Neji fazed through the door, followed by Hinata.

"H-hi Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Neji just grunted 'humph'. "Crap." Naruto muttered, pressing his left closed even more. Hinata looked down to the floor, pushing her index fingers together. Neji growled. "I told you to stop doing that. It makes you look shy." Neji said. Hinata dropped her hands back down to her sides. "Hinata, shy?" Kiba joked. Hinata smiled a little. Neji pointed to the pillow that Naruto held to his head. "Why are you doing that?" He asked. Naruto sweat-dropped. "I uh…well, because…I…" Naruto stuttered. Neji then pointed to Naruto's closed eye. "What is up with your eye?" He asked. Naruto stayed silent.

Neji jumped forward and ripped the pillow off Naruto's head. Naruto opened his left eye and jumped off the couch. Hinata screamed and fell over from the sight of Naruto's ears, swishing tail, and red eye. Naruto growled and pointed to Hinata. "That is why I did not want them here! When there are seals on the door, that means 'STAY OUT!'" Naruto shouted. Kiba growled. "Well your roar from the forest blew apart my house. Where am I to go?" Kiba asked. Naruto turned white! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He screamed.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sorry it took me so long to update. This is longer than any other chapter, so I hope you liked it. Hate me for the cliffy if you want. Please review so I know what to do.

Gold-Fire-242


	12. ANBU or Jounin?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else except a cookie cutter. Yay. XD

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kiba jumped at Naruto's scream. Naruto collapsed to the ground, holding himself and crying hysterically.

"What?" Kiba asked frantically. Naruto looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"Ichiraku!" Naruto cried. Kiba sighed loudly.

"Good job keeping an eye on what really matters." Kiba grumbled. Neji walked over so he was in between the two. He raised a hand.

"Don't forget I am still here." He muttered. Naruto lifted his body from the floor and sat down on the couch. He smiled one of his smiles that says 'watch your back.'

"Yah. We know you are still here. We just choose to ignore you." Naruto grunted. Neji groaned and sat in an arm chair. Naruto decided to pop the question.

"Kiba, I understand that your house is gone, but why are you here? And Neji, why are you and Hinata here?" Naruto asked. Kiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly as Akamaru sat down on the carpet.

"Well, I kinda need a place to stay for a while. Can I stay here?" Kiba asked. Naruto thought for a moment before nodding. Naruto looked at Neji who was yawing loudly.

"I was bored." Neji deadpanned. Naruto starred blankly at the Hyuuga boy. He stood, and walked over to Hinata, and picked her up delicately. Kiba and Neji watched as Naruto placed the unconscious girl on the couch, covering her with a blanket. Naruto stood up and sighed. "Well…who's hungry?" Naruto asked. Neji and Kiba absentmindedly raised their hands. Naruto smiled and walked into his kitchen, his tail swaying behind him. Neji looked over to Kiba.

"You know he probably only has ramen right?" Neji asked. Kiba slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"I should have thought of that. I could have picked up some real food on the way here." Kiba groaned. Naruto came out of the kitchen with plates piled high with Italian Beef sandwiches.

"Who wants one?" Naruto asked, setting the plate onto the coffee table. Naruto bent over and placed a huge bowl filled with Italian beef in front of Akamaru. Naruto smiled warmly. "Dig in." Naruto said, grabbing a sandwich from one of the many plates. Kiba and Neji shrugged, and grabbed a hot sandwich. Hinata sat up, rubbing her head. Naruto tried to hand her a sandwich, but she just passed out again. Naruto threw his hands up in defeat before ripping his fangs into a sandwich. Kiba and Neji starred at Naruto's food.

"What are you eating?" Kiba asked slowly. Naruto swallowed a lump of food before answering.

"Same as you." He answered casually before taking another bite. Kiba shook his head.

"No way! The meat is a different color." Kiba protested. Naruto nodded, swallowing his food.

"My meat is raw." He said like nothing was wrong with that. Neji nearly dropped his sandwich. Naruto sensed their confusion. "Ever since I gained this tail and ears, I am able to eat raw meat as if it is cooked. You ask me, that is cool." Naruto grumbled. Kiba and Neji tried to act calm. Banging from the door made Naruto scream, tossing his food to the ceiling.

"Naruto! I know you are in there! Open this door!" Tsunada shouted from the other side. Naruto made a distressed face to Kiba. Kiba got the silent message.

"Hey, Lady Hokage! Naruto just left to get some more ramen! I'm raiding his fridge! Don't tell him!" Kiba shouted. Silence. Then Tsunada answered.

"Kay! Thanks!" Tsunada cried. The sound of feet retreating from the door faded. But Naruto was not fooled.

Focusing his chakra he whispered: "Demon eye!" and his red eye glowed briefly. Naruto formed the hand seal for Byukugan. (You know what it looks like.) "Byukugan!" Naruto said, surprising the people in the room. Naruto's Red eye turned completely red. (Just think of Neji's eye when using Byukugan, and turn that red. Put on Naruto and…BAM! You have the image.) Naruto closed his blue eye, and looked at the door. A chakra signature was behind the door, and a fist was pulled back, ready to punch. Naruto yelped, jumping onto the ceiling, half using his claws and half using his chakra to stick to the ceiling. (Spider Man, Spider Man. Does what ever a spider can.) Neji and Kiba looked at Naruto like he was a lunatic. Naruto let his demon eye technique drop.

"Demon Art: Vanishing Fox!" Naruto hissed before disappearing. Naruto, in truth, was still there. He had used a new jutsu to disappear. And just in time. As the jutsu finished, Tsunada punched the door, sending it flying through the room.

_I guess the normal seals do not work. _Naruto thought.

_**You think? **_Kyuubi asked. Naruto breathed quietly as Kiba fell over screaming. Tsunada ran into the room.

"Ah ha! I gotcha Naruto!" Tsunada screamed. Neji laughed nervously.

"Heh heh, um Lady Hokage? Could you let me go?" He asked shyly. Tsunada sighed, letting go of the Hyuuga boy. Tsunada continued her search through the apartment, finding not a trace of the blond Uzumaki.

"I guess you were right about Naruto leaving for ramen. Put the door back up on its hinges so nobody notices." Tsunada ordered before running out of the apartment. Kiba's jaw dropped.

"But Lady Hokage! You cracked the door in half!" Kiba shouted after her. But the blond Hokage was already gone. Naruto dropped to the floor before re-appearing.

"Thanks for covering for me. That woman is insane." Naruto said, carrying the broken door back to the now door-less opening. Naruto placed it back on its hinges. Naruto starred at the huge crack in the wood. "Kyuubi? A little help would be awesome." Naruto said out loud. The wood door disappeared, and was replaced by a new one. Naruto starred at the door, before punching it. A hollow ring filled the apartment. Naruto fell over, clutching his hand. "Kyuubi! A little warning would be awesome!" Naruto shrieked while Kyuubi's laughter filled his head. "Kyuubi?! Get out here so I can beat the shit out of you!" Naruto screamed, standing up. Kiba looked horrified. The dog boy rushed forward, gripping Naruto's neck tightly. Kiba slammed him into the door.

"No way! You are _not _going to release him again!" Kiba screamed. Naruto grinned, his breath leaving his body.

"Sorry he is already here. You might want to let go of my neck." Naruto gasped. Kiba gritted his teeth.

"What do you mean?!" Kiba shouted. Naruto pointed behind him. Kiba looked back as a tail wrapped around his waist, pulling him from Naruto and up into the air. A chakra Kyuubi stood in the middle of the room, with Neji, Akamaru, and Kiba in his tails. Each was gagged. "Told you! You should have let go. Kyuubi, let them down." Naruto ordered. Kyuubi set the three down grumbling something about being un-fair. "The world's not fair. Deal with it." Naruto said, sitting back down and shoving the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. Kiba, Neji, and Akamaru sat far from the chakra fox.

"_**STOP EATING! IT IS FUCKING TOURTURE!" **_Kyuubi screamed. Naruto grinned.

"I though you said you did not need to eat." Naruto teased. Kyuubi growled.

"_**I STILL WANT TO EAT YOU KNOW!" **_Kyuubi yelled. Naruto just grinned while Kyuubi yelled at him. Naruto held up a hand, signaling for the fox to be quiet.

"Use demon level seals to seal everyone except the ones out of this apartment." Naruto ordered. Kyuubi nodded, and in seconds, the room was sealed off from everyone. (Almost everyone.) Naruto flopped onto the floor. "Kyuubi, disappear. I'm tired." Naruto said. In a few minutes after Kyuubi went back to Naruto, everyone was asleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Naruto sat up and yawned. His neck was stiff from sleeping on the floor all night. Kiba and Akamaru were sleeping a couple of feet away, while Neji was slumped over in the arm chair. Naruto stood up, tail swaying lightly.

_Do you think I should go see Tsunada? _Naruto asked. Kyuubi screamed like a little girl.

_**Hell no! That woman scares me shitless! **_Kyuubi screeched. Naruto laughed.

_And there goes the fierce Kyuubi no Youku. _Naruto said sarcastically. Kyuubi whimpered slightly. _Well, I'm going to go see Tsunada. I want to go on a mission. _Naruto said. Kyuubi agreed after a bit of an argument…and an attempted fist fight. But Kyuubi could not fit through the cage bars, and Naruto was smart enough to not go through them. Naruto opened his door, a black hood covering his fox ears while his tail was hidden by Kyuubi. (The hood is attached to the kimono thingy.) Naruto crashed into someone, and by a new instinct, closed his demon eye. It was Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke grabbed Naruto in a head lock that knocked his hood off.

"Hah! You _were _here the whole time." Sasuke screamed. Sakura punched Sasuke in the face, sending him spiraling back. Sakura helped Naruto stand.

"Sorry. You scared the shit out of the Hokage. She has a mission for us. Have you seen Neji and Kiba?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded and snapped his fingers.

"I know how to get them out of bed. Stand back." Naruto commanded. Sakura knew that when Naruto told you to stand back, you should listen. Naruto reached into his kunai holster and pulled out a bag of dog treats. Naruto cleared his throat. "DOOOOOOG TREEEEEAAAAATS!" Naruto shouted. Kiba and Akamaru came blasting from the apartment at top speeds, Neji being dragged with them.

"Good. Lets go." Sakura said. Naruto raised a hand.

"I'm going to go change. I slept in this." Naruto said before running back into his apartment.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Naruto stepped out of his apartment in completely new clothes. Naruto was wearing baggy black cargo with many pockets running down his legs. Holding up his pants, was a black belt made of soft cloth that tied in the front. Naruto wore new black ninja sandals. Naruto wore a black, sleeveless vest. (Kind of like the one he wears in the third movie, just a little different.) On the back of the vest, in the center of his back was the kanji for 'Kitsune'. Under his vest, was a blood red short sleeve shirt. Naruto's new Konoha headband was on more soft black cloth. The metal, was changed completely. On the metal, was a nine-tailed fox taking up almost all of the space. That alone signaled Naruto was from Konoha. But in the space of the left over metal was the leaf symbol.

Naruto smiled at the surprised look on the groups faces. "And that's not all!" Naruto said excitedly, pulling a Longsword out from behind his back. How he could hide the sword behind his back, no one would ever know. The sword, hilt and all, was around 5 foot 3 inches. The hilt, was wrapped in black leather with small strips of red leather mixed in. The black leather was soft for a comfortable grip. But the red was a little rougher for a more secure grip. The hilt was a hand and a half size, for fighters who fight with one hand and two.

The sword guard was in the shape of nine tails that wrapped loosely around to form the guard. A 2 centimeter gap was in between each tail, separating each tail.

The blade was made of black metal, polished bright. Silver flames ran down the blade. (Only one-edged sword here. So, yah.)

The scabbard was rapped tightly in black leather, like the hilt.

The pommel, was the most beautiful peace of the whole sword. It was a silver fox with nine tails. The eyes, were made of carefully cut rubies. All in all, the sword was a master piece.

Naruto's smile widened. "Kyuubi gave me a small fang and made it into this sword. Awesome huh?" Naruto squealed, putting the sword at an angle on his back so the hilt looked like it was sticking diagonally out of his left shoulder. A black sash held the scabbard in place while the sword sat snuggly inside the scabbard. Sakura starred at the new and improved Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto tied the headband over his Demon eye before looking at the shocked Sakura quizzically.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You actually look like a ninja now." Sakura gasped. Naruto looked sad.

"You mean I did not before?" He asked with a mock sadness. Kiba laughed quietly. Naruto waved a hand in dismissal. "Anyway, let's go get that mission." Naruto said with confidence.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Okay. That is your mission." Tsunada finished. Naruto sat on the window sill, Tsunada not even noticing he was there the whole time.

"Thanks Grandma Tsunada!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, scarring Tsunada shitless. Tsunada's chair went crashing through the window next to Naruto. The whole time Naruto had on a foxy grin. Tsunada whipped around.

"Naruto! I got you!" She shouted, diving for the blond. Naruto jumped onto the ceiling, avoiding Tsunada. "Narrrruuuuutooooo!" Tsunada screeched, trying to grab the Uzumaki. Naruto just swayed from side to side, avoiding the Hokage's grasp with ease. The group of Chunin behind him were trying not to laugh. Naruto flipped from the ceiling and out the window.

"See you all at the gates!" Naruto shouted out. Tsunada gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well, Naruto's back, that's for sure." Tsunada said. A loud crash followed by a scream, and a pan flying through the air made everyone jump.

"Defiantly back." Sakura confirmed.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Naruto stood against the gate of Konoha, tapping his foot.

"Could they take any longer?!" Naruto asked impatiently. Kyuubi sighed.

_**Don't forget, you jumped out the window right after the Hokage was gone. They probably had to gather their ninja gear anyways. **_Kyuubi reasoned. Naruto thought for a moment.

_Your point? _Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed before pulling back further into the cage. Naruto kicked the dirt beneath his right foot.

"Impatient, are we?" Asked a male voice. Naruto looked up to stare at a man with white hair that defied gravity.

"Kakashi-Sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, his head hidden in the hood that came from nowhere. Kakashi sighed, throwing Naruto a green ninja vest.

"Here. You and Shikamaru are leading the mission. You're a Jounin now." Kakashi announced. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"I-I'm a Jounin now?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded, jumping from the roof he sat on.

"Yup. I will be coming along, just in case you need me. But other than that, you are leading. The vest is yours. You don't have to wear it though." Kakashi stated. Naruto shrugged, and sealed it into one of his many storage scrolls. An idea popped into his head.

"Hey sensei, can this black vest be my Jounin vest? I'll bring the green one with me everywhere." Naruto said. Kakashi sighed.

"You are a Jounin now. If you want to have your black vest to certify you, than it can. But you may want to do this…" Kakashi trialed off, tapping Naruto's right shoulder. The blond disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to come out with his vest slightly different. The vest was now as thick as the Jounin vests. Naruto had the scroll pockets down by his waist, filled with different scrolls. (Naruto has smaller scrolls, so smaller scroll pockets. And Naruto's vest does not have that huge collar.) On Naruto's right shoulder, was the red swirl insignia. Naruto looked at his new and improved vest.

"Sweet! It kinda looks like the flak jackets." Naruto said happily. He then paused and looked up. "Wait, how come I am skipping from Genin to Jounin? Why all of a sudden?" Naruto asked. Kakashi appeared to think back in time for a moment.

"Well, you are sort of a Hanyou now. Your own demon chakra and Kyuubi's, not forgetting your human chakra, makes you to strong for Genin of Chunin. We could instantly boost you up to Anbu, Sanin, or even the Hokage list, but Tsunada wants to see how you do first. You are going to be put on the list for a team soon." Kakashi explained. Naruto's jaw dropped for the second time in 10 minutes.

"Why would Grandma Tsunada want a Jinchuuriki Hanyou to lead a team of little Genin?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"She trusts you?" He guessed. Naruto remained silent, not able to find any words to speak. Not many minutes passed until others started arriving. Without knowing it, Naruto had cast the 'Vanishing Fox' Jutsu without saying a word. Naruto starred at the group waiting at the gate. Naruto listed them in his head.

_Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai,_(Yah. Sai is coming.)_ Ino, Kiba and Akamaru, Kakashi, Choji, Shino, Hinata, Neji…that has to be all. _Naruto thought.

_**Hey! You know what I just noticed? Your hair looks like the fourths! **_Kyuubi shouted. Naruto rolled his eyes. Kyuubi could go off track instantly. Sniffling caught Naruto's attention. Naruto looked up. It was Konohamaru. He was crying up a storm. Naruto got confused, and appeared. Nobody noticed him, for everyone was bickering where he was. Naruto thought for a moment.

_**He was never told that you are still alive. He still visits his grave. **_Kyuubi stated. Naruto got an idea.

_You said I looked like the Fourth, right? _Naruto asked. Kyuubi grunted a yes. Naruto smiled and began to sneak up on the little boy. Soon Moegi and Udon fell in line next to him. Naruto smiled. _They have to know what the Fourth looked like. _Naruto thought, revoming his headband from his head.

_**Oh my go. You look exactly like him. **_Kyuubi said in surprise. Naruto cast a genjutsu over his demon eye so his eye looked blue. The genjutsu also worked with his ears. Naruto put on a smile, pulling off his hood. Villagers starred in awe at the 'Fourth Hokage' walking down the road with a smile plastered on his face. Naruto walked up to the Konohamaru Corps group with a larger smile. Naruto purposely let his chakra spill so the group would sense him. Naruto kept his footsteps at medium, so they were silent yet not silent at the same time. Konohamaru stopped, causing his friends to halt. Konohamaru whipped around with a kunai in his hand, and tried to strike. Focusing chakra to make himself lighter, Naruto jumped over the kunai. Naruto landed in a crouch on the outstretched black blade. (This is something that Yondaime did in the past in all of my stories.) Naruto waved his right pointer finger back and forth.

"Now now. Do you always go and attack people walking behind you?" Naruto asked smiling. (He is hiding his whisker marks at the moment.) Konohamaru and his friends starred, mouths handing open. Naruto's smile vanished. "What? I'm not the one who attacked you." Naruto said, still crouched on the kunai. Naruto smiled again. "Bet you are about to drop the weapon." Naruto said, before anyone could answer, he let his focused chakra drop, making all his weight bare down on the Kunai. Konohamaru dropped the kunai along with Naruto. Naruto pushed his legs down, landing in a stand with the kunai by his feet.

Naruto closed his eyes as he smiled wider. Naruto put his hand over the kunai, and the kunai flew into his hand. Naruto shook his head. "I win." He said, throwing the kunai back to Konohamaru before turning and walking away. The villagers and Konohamaru Corps starred after him.

"Wait! The fourth Hokage is dead!" A villager shouted. Naruto sighed before snapping his fingers. Konohamaru disappeared and reappeared at Naruto's side.

"Come with me to a more deserted place. Like the gate. And I will tell you who I am." Naruto said, and began walking. Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets. He could already hear Konohamaru walking behind him. Seconds passed before the two appeared from behind a house, walking to the gate. Kakashi was in a heated argument with the others.

"But he was here! I was talking to him!" Kakashi insisted. Sakura laughed.

"Well, he is not here now! Face it. You rubbed off on him. Annoying, isn't it?!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto sighed, walking toward the group. Keeping his ears and eye hidden in the genjutsu, Naruto let his whisker marks appear.

"I leave you guys for five minutes, and you already start to kill each other?!" Naruto shouted, getting everyone's attention. Naruto grinned while everyone starred. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Naaaaarrrrrrruuuuuuttooooooo!" She yelled, running at Naruto. A look of fear crossed Konohamaru face. Naruto patted his head before getting into a fighting stance. As Sakura got close enough, Naruto taped the ground lightly. But that tap sent him soaring high. Naruto did a flip and landed behind Sakura. Naruto smiled and began to walk toward the gates.

"Come now, Sakura-chan. We have a mission to do." Naruto said. The blond looked at the group. "Let's move out." He said, walking out the gate. When Naruto did not hear anyone following him, he turned around.

"I'm leading the mission. I am not still a Genin. I'm a Chunin. I out-rank you." Shikamaru said. Naruto smiled.

"I am leading the mission too. I out-rank _you._" Naruto said. Only now did everyone notice Naruto's vest had changed.

"Is that…?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled.

"Shikamaru was chosen to be given a flak jacket as a Chunin because he was the smartest at the time. He was able to lead missions, but not have a team. But now I out-rank all of you. I am leading the mission. Yes, this is a flak jacket. I am going to be getting a team soon." Naruto said, grinning like the fox he was.

"But that means…" Sasuke trailed off again. Naruto smiled wider.

"Yup. I am a Jounin." Naruto said.

(Great place to end. But, I am nice. Your welcome. XD)

The Chunins (and Genin) could only stare. Then Sasuke began to laugh.

"How is that possible? You don't even have the green jacket!" He laughed. Naruto squinted, pulling a scroll from one of his jacket pockets. Naruto opened the scroll, and a green jacket appeared. Naruto showed them the official note that had come with his jacket.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Congratulations on becoming a Jounin. You earned it. Just don't kill anyone. Or your own team. Especially your team. Well, if you are on a mission to kill. You are qualified to try out for ANBU. If you want to become an ANBU, come to my office after you get back from this mission. Good luck. _

_Tsunada, Fifth Hokage._

Naruto read the note out loud. It had the official Hokage stamp at the bottom. Naruto tucked the note, and flak jacket back into the scroll.

"I chose to wear this vest instead, and Kakashi changed it so it would resemble the Jounin ones." Naruto said. "Let's go on the mission already. I am to get my team in two days, and I have to be here!" Naruto said, turning back around and walking down the road.

Konohamaru ran forward and grabbed Naruto's jacket. Naruto looked down on the small academy ninja. (Yah. Um, Konohamaru and his organization are still in the academy. You will find out why soon enough.)

"Are…are you really Naruto? H-he died a while ago." Konohamaru asked, tears of sadness and joy coming to his eyes. Naruto bent down to eye level.

"Go check out my grave with your friends. The area around it is destroyed…and the dirt for the coffin is blown in a hole." Naruto said. Konohamaru shook his head.

"No! I need more proof! My boss died!" Konohamaru protested. Naruto thought for a moment.

"Um…lets see.", Naruto snapped his fingers, "Ooh! Remember my dagger? The one with the fox on it? And only I can make the fox move with my special chakra?" Naruto asked, digging into one of his pocket. Konohamaru nodded, watching Naruto carefully. Naruto pulled the described dagger. There was a fox made of silver for the hilt with ruby eyes. Naruto looked at Konohamaru briefly. He still did not look all the way convinced. Naruto dug out his human chakra from the others. Blue chakra formed around his hand, and Naruto tapped the hilt. Everyone watched with fascination as the fox stretched, then jumped from the blade and landed on the ground. The silver fox turned to face Naruto, tail waving slightly. Giving a silent command, the fox did a flip before reattaching to the blade, and becoming motionless as the silver fox returned to being the hilt. Naruto threw the dagger to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi! Try to get the fox to move. Tap it with some chakra focused to your hand." Naruto said. And Kakashi did just that. But the fox did not move. Naruto re-claimed the dagger, putting it back into one of his pockets. Naruto stood back up. "Come on guys! Move out!" Naruto shouted before turning to Konohamaru. His little eyes were now filled with tears of joy only. "See ya when I get back. Don't destroy the village. And _don't _tell anyone else except your organization that I am alive." And with that, Naruto turned and walked down the dirt road, away from Konoha.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Naruto kicked a stone as they got off the bridge. Naruto could not help but smile. When Sai asked why Naruto looked so happy, he pointed to the bridge. "You will see." Now they were off, so he decided to tell them. "I am so happy because this bridge is called … 'The Great Naruto Bridge'." Naruto said, getting gapping looks from everyone.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned.

"Inari sent me a message, telling me." Naruto explained. Naruto then realized something. "Wait, what is the mission about?" Naruto asked. Everyone remembered how Naruto had been outside the window, hardly able to hear.

"Tazuna hired us along with the leader of this small town. A rumor has gone around, saying a man identified as an Akatski member has been staying here." Sasuke explained. Naruto wore a blank look.

"Granny Tsunada is stupid. Why the hell is she sending me after Akatski? The are after _me. _She is just helping them!" Naruto said, walking faster.

"Remember. It is a rumor." Sakura said, but Naruto was not convinced.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Naruto knocked on Tazuna's door. A little boy answered the door. Inari. Inari had tears in his eyes. Inari had been told Naruto was killed. Everyone who knew who Naruto was, knew he was dead.

"Hi…Inari." Naruto mumbled. Inari got a smile plastered onto his face, tackling Naruto to the ground. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. He screamed as he hit the earth. Tazuna and Tsunami ran to the door. The sight they saw surprised them and made the joyful. There was the blond haired boy they had seen three years ago. And he was supposed to be dead. "Hey Inari…GET OFF ME!" Naruto screamed, struggling to detach the little boy himself.

"I got news you were dead!" The boy cried. Naruto stood up, finally prying the boy off.

"Eh heh. I kinda was. Long story short…I'm not." Naruto said, concluding the conversation on his death. Sakura came forward and placed her hand on Naruto's left shoulder.

"Yup! He died! Now, do you know where this Akatski member is?" She said, a little to cheerful talking about Naruto's death. Naruto hung his head with a groan.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan! I don't want to go looking for the ones THAT ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Naruto groaned, the words turning into screaming. Sakura bonked Naruto on the head.

"The last two times you lived." She stated. Naruto froze.

"Yah, but the first time I _did _die." Naruto pouted. Inari and his family starred with wide eyes at what they were hearing. Sakura bonked Naruto on the head again.

"Your alive. It does not matter. And the longer it takes for you to help, the longer this mission will take. And you know what that means…right?" Sakura asked with a sly smile. Naruto snapped to attention.

"Dahh! No team for me! Come on! We need to finish this mission…now!" Naruto screamed, pumping a fist in the air. Neji leaned toward Kakashi.

"You sure he will make a good Sensei?" Neji asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Tsunada trusts him. That's good enough for me." Kakashi replied. The two sighed as they watched Naruto's ranting.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Naruto carefully weaved in between the feet of the villagers of Wave. His paws were beginning to hurt. Naruto had transformed into a small one-tailed fox kit. Naruto had taken off to scout for the Akatski member undercover…but never expected to be attacked. The blond ninja (Now a small orange fox.) had been attacked by a mob of little kids all screaming 'I WANT TO PET THE KITTY!'

Naruto had taken off running, but some of the kids were pretty fast, and this crowded area was hard to get through. It was easier to see large kids instead of a small fox. Nobody would move out of the way!

_Wahhhh! Kyuubi! Helllllpppp! _Naruto screamed in his head, blasting around a corner. The kids stayed hot on his tail.

_**No way kid! This is gold!! **_Kyuubi laughed. Naruto dodged a pair of hands as the kids began to dive for the little fox. Naruto then mentally slapped his forehead.

_What the hell am I doing?! I am a Ninja Fox Hanyou for crying out loud! _Naruto thought. Naruto gave a small hop, and when he hit the ground, pushed off with strength. All of the kids and villagers watched in awe and horror as an orange fox kit leapt up onto the top of a building, twenty feet from the ground. Naruto did not stop there. He kept running, jumping from roof to roof as he ran. The streets began to become emptier and emptier. The sun was still high in the sky…so what was going on? Naruto shifted back into his human for with ease, and jumped to the dirt road. The few villagers looked at him in fear, and scattered. Naruto continued deeper into the abandoned part of town. Shouts aroused Naruto's attention. Naruto looked down an small part in between the buildings. What he saw made him want to beat the shit from someone. A thug was beating up an old man, taking his money and anything else valuable.

Naruto appeared next the thug, letting an ounce of killer intent fall onto the thug. The man stopped his beatings, and slowly turned. Naruto smashed a fist into the thugs face, sending him crashing into the wall. Naruto helped the old man up, and took the money from the thugs hand. Naruto handed the ryo back to the old man.

"I am sorry what this man has done to you. May I suggest a part of town that is not so abandoned?" Naruto stated, trying to smile. The old man bowed low.

"Thank you! Thank you! You have my deepest gratitude. If you need anything, just ask." The man said, turning to leave. (The old man does not know Naruto does not live in Wave.)

"Actually, could you answer something for me?" Naruto asked. The man turned with a smile.

"Of course. I will try my hardest." He said. Naruto smiled back.

"Have you heard or seen a person in a black cloak with red clouds on it? I am searching for that person, an I can not seem to get a lead." Naruto said. The old man appeared to think back for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers.

"Oh yes! I remember now! There was a girl with blue hair, going by the name of…um…Konan! Yes, Konan. She wore the cloak you described. She left for Lightning Country a few days ago." The man advised. Naruto thought for a moment, before bowing.

"Thank you sir." Naruto said before leaving. Naruto sighed, walking swiftly down the road toward Inari's household. "It helps that they are not here, but I am disappointed." Naruto growled.

_**Well, at least they are not here to kill you anymore. **_Kyuubi pointed out. Naruto sighed once again.

_You're lucky that makes sense. _Naruto replied.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Naruto did a small skip as Inari escorted Naruto's group to the Great Naruto Bridge. Inari was silently sniffling about the upcoming departure. Naruto placed a hand on Inari's head and smiled. "Oi Inari! Don't worry! I will come and visit as soon as I can." Naruto reassured. Inari nodded while dragging his arm across his nose. Naruto, not wanting to look like a weak fool, turned and walked down the long bridge. The others bid their farewells and followed Naruto on the walk back to Konoha.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Naruto stood in front of Tsunada and Shizune, giving the report of the mission. Tsunada finished scribbling down the report, then looked up to look Naruto in the eye.

"So Naruto? ANBU…or Sensei?" Tsunada asked. Naruto took a deep breath. He knew what to choose.

"I choose…"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ta da!! Cliffy thingy! Yay! Is it a cliffy? If it is…go ahead and turn me into Swiss Cheese with a SMG if you want to. Yay! Sorry it took so long to update. My computer is screwed up. I would have had this chapter done like…a long time ago. But for some reason, the computer deleted all of my files. So I had to make up this chapter again. So…sorry. If any of you read my stories Winged Fox or A Fox and Soul Reapers, I will update soon. Yay.


	13. The New Squad

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I am _very _pissed about that.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_So Naruto? ANBU…or Sensei?" Tsunada asked. Naruto took a deep breath. He knew what he wanted to do. _

"_I choose…"_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I choose…" Naruto started. Tsunada and Shizune leaned forward in anticipation. "…both." he deadpanned. Shizune laughed lightly.

"You cant choose-"

"Alright. Both it is then." Tsunada answered with a large grin. Naruto returned her grin with his own. "Irukia is naming off the squads now. Hurry if you wish to be different from Kakashi, and actually _be _on time." Tsunada said proudly, handing over a file to the new ANBU/sensei. Naruto accepted the file, and tucked it under his arm.

"Where do I get my ANBU gear?" Naruto questioned. Tsunada smiled.

"That's always the question for a new ANBU. Where do they get their armor? I get all the armor made, along with your mask. Your armor will be put together immediately. What mask do you want?" Tsunada asked. Naruto grinned evilly.

"You already know that there is only one mask for me." Naruto replied. Tsunada returned Naruto's grin.

"Of course I do. You are dismissed to collect your team…Fox."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Naruto ignored the fact that all of the Jounin were starring at him. Well, he _was _supposed to be dead, and nobody had informed the village that the vessel for Kyuubi was alive and well. Naruto yawned as he read the sign about focusing chakra over and over, memorizing the words. Suddenly, called the team Naruto would be leading.

"Squad 7. Hoshi Toshiro…Rai Akhito…and Kyoko Sora. Your sensei will be…WHAT?!" Iruka yelled. Naruto pushed himself off the wall he had been previously been leaning on. Naruto grinned before putting on a serious look. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he walked into the room casually, as if he did this everyday. The class gasped, and Iruka basically fainted. Naruto grinned, showing off his glistening fangs.

"Hiya Iruka." Naruto said cheerfully. Iruka stood and began to poke Naruto's arm as if he was just a Genjutsu. The blond stood still with a look of boredom. "Do yah mind stop poking me?" Naruto asked. Iruka took a step back, and seemed like he was about to cry. Naruto paled. "Uh oh…I know that look…" Naruto said. Iruka dove for the blond, but he was to quick. Naruto jumped onto the ceiling, and stuck to it as if it was the normal ground. The room gasped, as Naruto hung from the ceiling. "Bad dog." Naruto said, pulling a purple spray bottle out of his cloak and spraying Iruka with it.

"You're alive. You're really alive." Iruka said. Naruto flipped down so he was facing his old sensei.

"And kickin'. I do 'back to life' shows every Friday." Naruto said, grinning. Iruka kept starring, and Naruto sighed. "Can I get my team? I'm starving." Naruto insisted. Iruka snapped out of his trance.

"Oh…um, yah. Wait for me, and I'll treat you to lunch." Iruka said. Naruto slid down the wall grinning.

"Big mistake Iruka." Naruto said. He pulled his enormous sword off his back and held it so it rested against his right shoulder and the tip of the sword/scabbard in his lap. Naruto watched with his uncovered eye as groups of new shinobi left the room. Only three shinobi were left. One was a boy with dark blond hair, that almost seemed brown, and light blue eyes. Another was a boy with light gray hair and black eyes. Last was a girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Naruto looked over them secretly as Iruka locked up his desk. Naruto slowly go to his feet, swinging his sword back onto his back. He glanced over at his team. "Come on you three." Naruto said before turning to grin at Iruka. "Iruka's treating us all to ramen." Naruto said. Iruka paled.

"You're going to bleed me dry alone, not to mention Toshiro's love for the stuff that almost matches half of yours." Iruka said. Naruto laughed.

"Eating even one forth as much as me is a feat alone." Naruto laughed. He waved his hand, signaling for his team to follow as he left the room with Iruka. The three scrambled after him. Naruto and Iruka exchanged a few words during the short walk to the ramen stand. He secretly watched the three behind him. The boy with black eyes was starring off into space, while the girl gawked at him. The blond boy looked excited, and continuously fingered the headband on his forehead. Naruto smiled. It was like the old Squad 7. Hopefully the Sasuke-act-alike would not betray them. _That _woul suck. Naruto plopped into a stool in the ramen stand, followed by Iruka and his team. The blond sat next to Naruto two stools away, while the other two sat on the other side of the blond away from Naruto. Iruka sat on Naruto's left side.

"I'll pay." Iruka said with waterfall tears falling down his face. Naruto grinned.

_Let the traditional fighting begin. _He thought. "No! I'll pay!" He insisted.

"NOW WAY! YOU JUST CRAWLED OUT OF A GRAVE! I'LL PAY!" Iruka yelled.

"EXCUSE ME! I BLEW THAT DAMN GRAVE UP! I BY NO MEANS 'CRAWLED OUT OF IT'! IT'S A FREAKING CRATER NOW! I'LL PAY!" Naruto screeched, totally forgetting about his team and ramen-makers watching.

"YOU DUMB ASS! I'M PAYING AN THAT'S FINAL!" Iruka yelled.

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto roared loudly before tackling Iruka off his stool and onto the ground. The two wrestled back and forth struggling to get on top to pin the other's hands behind their own backs. Teuchi sighed and shook his head.

"Always fighting over who pays. YO! NARUTO! IRUKA! RAMEN'S ON THE HOUSE!" Teuchi yelled. Iruka and Naruto were instantly in their seats. Iruka was covered in bruises and scratches, while Naruto was covered in…dust. Iruka was breathing hard, and Naruto was laughing like a maniac. Teuchi and Ayame sighed before going back to their work. So, all five had their ramen in front of them. Ayame smiled.

"You don't have to wear that headband over your eye in here Naruto-kun. It must be extremely uncomfortable." She said. Naruto smiled, and removed his headband, laying the limp cloth and scratched metal headband on the counter with a clink, and dug in. Naruto finished five seconds before the other blond. Naruto closed is left eye, turned to the boy, and grinned. The other boy looked back at him, but more specifically, the horrible scar over Naruto's left eye.

"You must be Toshiro, then. The one that can eat almost as much as me in the ramen category." Naruto said. Iruka chuckled.

"You've made ramen-eating into a sport Naruto." Iruka laughed. Naruto slowly turned to Iruka, glaring with his open eye.

"Shut up Pineapple-brain." Naruto growled.

"I thought that was Shikimaru's name." Iruka said. Naruto heardthe three kids on his other side whispering about the smart Nara Chunin.

"It is. But you two tend to have the same style in hair." Naruto said. Iruka sighed, and went back to his ramen. Naruto dug into his fourth bowl, and moved onto his fifth in about six seconds.

"I've never seen anyone eat faster then Toshiro." Whispered the new kunoichi with a smirk on his face.

"Then you've never met Naruto Uzumaki! Prankster extraordinaire!" Naruto roared, leaning back.

"Yes yes. The prankster that thought it would be so funny to replace my sake with super glue." Said a female voice, that made Naruto yelp, and fall onto his back off the stool. He looked up at the person standing above him. Tsunada.

"Heh heh. I see you found out the hard way." Naruto laughed nervously, seeing the dried glue in and around her mouth. Tsunada stepped on Naruto's face lightly.

"Yes I did, baka. Now I cant get the freaking taste out of my mouth. You are the only one that I know that can make glue smell and taste like sake." She said. Naruto slid into a stool, still grinning, and a dusty footprint dominating his face. Iruka was sighing, trying to hold a smile at bay, while Teuchi and Ayame struggled to hold back laughter. Naruto's new team were gawking at the Hokage.

"But Baa-chan!" Naruto moaned. "I need to keep my fans pleased!"

"Oh? And who might these fans be?" Tsunada asked.

"The Rookie 9, Gai's old team, Iruka, Kakashi, Yamato, and a lot of other people." Naruto said. Tusnada sighed.

"After this freaking glue dries, it doesn't taste like sake anymore. How do you do that?" Tsunada asked. Naruto grinned.

"Baa-chan, if I told you, then where would I be? A prankster never reveals their secrets." Naruto insisted. Tsunada mock-glared at the blond.

"Just like how you didn't tell me about that damn eye of yours." She exclaimed. Naruto grinned, holding his hand over his left eye.

"Ah. But this eye is kick ass." Naruto laughed. Tsunada sighed.

"You finally told me after I threatened to take away your ramen stash." She said. Naruto paled.

"Don't remind me! Holding my dear ramen for ransom! It was blackmail!" Naruto wailed. Tusnada laughed.

"If you love it so much, why don't you just marry it?" She asked. Naruto grinned.

"Did you not notice the word 'Uzumaki' written on all of them?" He asked. Now Tsunada paled.

"Did you really?"

"No. But that would have been hilarious." Naruto said. Iruka punched Naruto in the right side of his head.

"That's just what we need. You talking to more inanimate objects." Iruka said. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shut up. You don't understand the half of it." Naruto grumbled. Iruka and Tsunada began laughing. Tusnada turned, and left the ramen stand.

"You owe me a sake, brat!" Tsuanda called.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Naruto yelled.

"Damn! I'm a month late." She called sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha!" Naruto shouted back. He turned back to his ramen bowl, and exhaled slowly. A thin wisp of fire flew out. "She's going to bleed me dry, getting me to buy her freaking sake." He said.

"Just like how you used to bleed me dry on our daily ramen runs." Iruka muttered.

"Shut up." Naruto said.

"What was she talking about 'your eye'? I can see its scared, but what else? What happened?" Iruka asked. Naruto sighed, not wanting to explain it in front of his present team, but he knew he had too.

"Well, after I 'died', Orochimaru attacked, as you might not have known. He attacked Sakura, and to put it simply, I was still alive, woke up, and frankly, flew up my grave. I fought Orochimaru with…uh…" Naruto glanced over at his team, who was watching him in amazement. "…my special _power._" Iruka nodded, signaling he knew Naruto meant he had used Kyuubi's power. "But Orochimaru landed a blow on my eye, and destroyed it. But…um…I kinda got it back, if you know what I mean." Naruto explained. Iruka cocked his head, leading Naruto to sigh. Naruto opened his left eye so only Iruka could see. Iruka's own eyes widened, and he gasped. Naruto laughed. "See? My eye isn't the same anymore." Naruto said, and closed his eyes again.

_**Again, sorry. **_Kyuubi muttered.

_Ain't your fault Fluffy. _Naruto replied. "But I managed to scare Orochimaru and Kabuto off, then once again, was back in the freaking hospital. I was planning on visiting you when I escaped from the hospital, but Tsunada came after me. I transported myself into the woods, and lived out there for a while. But then Orochimaru and Kabuto came back. I chased them, fought them again, and came back into the hospital right after scaring them and Akatski off." Naruto said. Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, and his team gasped. "Oh yah. I forgot to mention they were there. Turns out, the snake bastard rejoined that damn team. I tried to escaped from the hospital again, hid in my apartment while sealing off any ways to get in or out. When I finally came out, I was going to visit you, but then I got sent on a mission to Wave. Then I came back here, and boom! Here we are!" Naruto said. The others starred at him with mouths agape. "My life aint pretty." Naruto deadpanned.

"It's interesting." Admitted the girl. Naruto turned to her, closing his demon eye again.

"You're Sora, right?" Naruto asked. She nodded. He pointed to the boy with black eyes. "And your Akhito." He said. He nodded with a grunt. "And Toshiro." Naruto finished. Toshiro nodded. Naruto nodded. "Good. I don't have anyone named Kizu. That would be weird." Naruto muttered. (Trust me. Someone named Kizu is never a good thing)

"That was random." Iruka said.

"Yup. It's random acts of kindness day." Naruto said. He waved at a man who was jogging past the ramen stand. "Hiiiiiiiii Jogging guy!" Naruto said. The man waved back.

"Hi Yondaime-look-alike!" He froze, then ran away screaming. "HE'S RETRUEND FROM THE DEAD!"

"HA HA!" Naruto burst out laughing. "Idiot." Naruto chuckled. Iruka sighed.

"You really are random at times." Iruka sighed. Naruto grinned, showing off his enlarged canines. Iruka sighed once again, and palmed his forehead. "Now you've gotten me sighing all the time." He accused. Naruto laughed.

"Your fault." He turned to his team after closing his demon eye once again. "Well, I've never had a team before, so if I screw up, don't yell at me. I'm only 15." Naruto said. His team's eyes widened.

"Really?" Sora asked. Naruto nodded.

"15 and counting, thankfully." Naruto said. He sighed. "Why don't you all tell me about yourselves. Name, age, likes, dislikes, dreams, why you wanted to become a ninja in the first place. Stuff like that." Naruto said.

"Why don't you start, Sensei?" Stated Akhito.

"Yah. We never learned your name." Toshiro pointed out. Naruto looked into space in thought before turning back to his team.

"Huh. You got a point. Fine, I'll start." Naruto thought for a moment, changing his goals and other stuff to fit his life now. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 15 years old. I like training, going on missions, ramen, and spending time with my comrades. I dislike when others harm my comrades, and when I get crappy missions. My dreams…become Hokage. I became a ninja because…well…I wanted to get noticed by the rest of the village, I guess." Naruto said. He pointed to Sora. "You. Sora. Go."

"Okay! My name is Kyoko Sora. I'm 12 years old. I like…" She trailed off and looked over at Akhito. "I dislike annoying blonds!" She yelled, glaring over at Toshiro who flinched, but gave off a shy grin. "My dreams…" She looked over at Akhito and giggled. Naruto secretly rolled his eyes, making Toshiro laughed quietly.

"Akihto's turn." Naruto said lamely.

"Rai Akhito. 12. I like…stuff. I hate…things. My dreams…are something. I became a ninja to destroy a certain person…" He said. Naruto's eye twitched, and Toshiro laughed again.

"Toshiro. Your turn." Naruto said.

"I'm Hoshi Toshiro! I like eating ramen and training! I dislike…um…people who judge others at a first glance. My dream is to become strong and get some comrades. I became a ninja so I could be realized as someone important to the village!" Toshiro said. Naruto smiled, and turned to Iruka.

"Déjà vu, huh?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded.

"Lets just hope this team doesn't end up like the old Squad 7. I doubt any of them could come back to life." Naruto said.

"You're the only one that can do that." Iruka said. Naruto nodded, and grinned even wider.

"Cause I'm awesome like that." Naruto replied.

"You're not even close to being awesome." Said an ever familiar voice. Naruto leaned his head back, and looked at a large group of very familiar people. All of rookie 9 including the sensei's, all of team Gai, Yamato, Tsunada, Shizune, the Sand siblings, and Konohamaru's gang. Naruto just starred as Sakura walked forward.

"What? You guys starting a flash mob or something? Cause if you are, I want in. We could all freeze in place in the market." Naruto said while grinning. Sakura shook her head.

"Have you seriously forgotten what day it is?" She asked. Naruto thought for a moment.

"It's not a holiday…and its not anybody's birthday…nope. Don't know." Naruto said. Sakura sighed, and flicked Naruto's closed eye, causing him to yelp. Sakura looked over at the confused group of kids next to Naruto.

"Who're they?" She asked. Naruto looked over at his team.

"Hm? Oh. That's Hoshi Toshiro, Rai Akhito, and Kyoko Sora. They're my new squad." Naruto said. Sakura starred at them. She starred at Toshiro, who returned the stare with his own.

"He reminds me of you. Except, he doesn't have those marks on your cheeks, and doesn't know Kage Bushin." She said. Naruto shrugged.

"If that move wasn't forbidden, I would teach it to them." Naruto grumbled. "So what day is it?" He asked. Sakura sighed.

"Just come with us. Your squad can come to if they want." She said. Naruto looked over at his team.

"What do yah guys say?" He asked. They nodded slowly. He sighed, and stood up.

"Come on then." Naruto said, following the gigantic crowd through the streets. Gaara fell in line with Naruto, and glanced back at his new squad, who flinched. Naruto flicked Gaara in the forehead. "Don't scare them Sandman." Naruto scolded playfully. Gaara smiled slightly.

"Fine…Fluffy." He said. Waterfall tears fell down Naruto's face as he 'cried'.

"Why? Why do you call me that?" He wailed.

"Because you call me Sandman." Gaara deadpanned.

"Good enough." Naruto grumbled.

**_________________________**____________________________________________________________

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Shouted the large group, shooting confetti into the air, and colored smoke coming out of dyed trees that Sasuke was burning. Naruto starred with wide eyes.

"It's my birthday?" Naruto asked. Sakura and the others that knew Naruto well enough anime fell.

"How do you not remember your own birthday?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Don't know, really." Naruto replied.

"It's only because he doesn't have a mother or a father to remind him." Kiba chided, swinging his arm over Naruto's shoulder.

"Bite me. Besides, I used to just carve a cake out of dust on the ground." Naruto replied. Kiba bite Naruto's shoulder. "I _did not _mean it literally." Naruto growled, punching Kiba in the face. Kiba backpedaled, and crashed into Gaara. The red-head glared at Kiba with hatred. Naruto paled. He turned to his team. "You guys might wanna hide. He's murderous." Naruto whispered…before sand wrapped around his ankle. "LET GO GAARA!" Naruto yelled, looking over at the angered red-head. He looked back at his team. "Like I said. Hide." Naruto said, before he was pulled of his feet, and face-planted into the ground. He screamed and clawed at the ground as he was being dragged backwards towards Gaara, who somehow, had gotten a dagger. "NO! DON'T STAB ME!" Naruto yelled.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Gaara roared.

"How did Uzumaki-sensei even _become _a jounin?" Akhito asked.

"I don't know…maybe he paid Hokage-sama." Sora said. Toshiro shook his head.

"No. He looks powerful. I heard a rumors about him. That he became a ninja by learning the Kage Bushin jutsu." Toshiro said.

"No way. That technique is forbidden." Sora scoffed.

"You just like him because he's homeless too." Akhito directed at Toshiro.

"Hey! I live in a box! That's _not _homeless!" Toshiro protested.

"Yes it is." Sora and Akhito said in unison.

"NO GAARA! GAH!" Naruto yelled, as he was dragged out of the bushes he was taking refuge in.

"DIIIIIIIIIEEEEE DAMN IT!" Gaara roared in return.

"Okay. I admit he looks like he cant use that many jutsu, but I think he's powerful." Toshiro said. Finally, Tsunada stepped in.

"Break it up break it up!" She yelled. "GYAH!" She roared in surprise as Gaara's sand wrapped around her own ankle and pulled her off her feet.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Oh ha ha." Naruto laughed playfully as he pulled a dog bone out of birthday bag. "Nice one Kiba. Fluffy thinks so too." Naruto said, grinning up at the laughing dog-boy.

"It fits you!" Kiba laughed, before he fell over.

"The ground fits you too." Gaara said, pulling the sand back into the gourd on his back.

"Look in the bottom of the bag." Kiba said from the ground, before jumping back up. Naruto pulled out two scrolls. "One of them has some jutsu that only the Inuzuka clan can use. Because of what happened earlier…." Kiba trailed off for a few seconds. "…you can use some of the jutsu. The other one is the newest sealing scroll that hasn't even come out yet. It stores 80% more items then regular sealing scrolls." Kiba said. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Kiba." Naruto said. Suddenly, a package smashed into Naruto's face, making him and the chair he sat in fall backwards.

"Mine next." Tsunada said, smiling. Naruto sat back in the chair after he lifted it back up.

"What'd you put in here?!" Naruto yelled.

"Bricks." Tsunada said, before pulling out a box with small holes in its top and sides, and placed it gently on the table. "This is your present." She said. Suddenly, the box moved, making Naruto scream and jump with everyone but Tsunada, who was grinning. Naruto pointed at it.

"What'd you put in it? A cobra?" Naruto asked.

"Just open it and look, or I'll go put a _real_ cobra in your bed." Tsunada said. Naruto slowly took of the lid, before his eyes widened.

"No way." He said. Suddenly a small black fox kit jumped out of the box.

"Master!" It barked. Naruto fell backwards again. The fox did a front flip, before landing on Naruto's chest with a small thud. "Hiya! The nice lady said that there was a fox hanyou that was going to be my master! You smell like a fox, so you're my master" The fox yipped. Naruto looked up at Tsunada.

"You talked to the fox?" Naruto asked. Tusnada cocked her head.

"How'd you know that?" She asked. Naruto pointed at the fox.

"He said so." Naruto replied.

"He did." Kiba added.

"Since when could you understand a fox?" Sakura asked.

"Um…lets look back. The incident, remember?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yah." Sakura said out loud. Naruto rolled his eyes, and looked back at the fox.

"He have a name?" Naruto asked. Tsunada shrugged.

"Ask him." Tsunada said.

"You have a name?" Naruto asked.

"No." The fox replied. "Can you give me one?" He barked. Naruto thought a for a minute.

"How bout Kumori?" Naruto asked.

"Ooo! Yes! That one!" The fox now named Kumori barked. Naruto stood up, and cradled Kumori in his arms.

"Thanks Baa-chan." Naruto said happily.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

The party had ended a few minutes ago, and Naruto was walking home with Kumori. Naruto had learned that black foxes were the rarest foxes in the world, and had been very hard to find. Naruto had asked Tsunada what had happened to the mother, and she had said that she had been shot and killed by hunters, and the rest of the kits had been captured. Kumori had somehow escaped. Now the small fox kit was walking at Naruto's side, looking around at the villagers. Naruto sighed as the roads got more and more busy. It was the end of the day, so many villagers were headed home from work. Naruto picked the small fox up, and placed him on his shoulder.

"Whatcha do that for?" Kumori asked.

"You wanna get trampled?" Naruto asked playfully.

"No thanks." Kumori squeaked. Naruto laughed.

"Get out you street rat!" Shouted a man with a metal club. He was trying to chase a familiar boy out of his store.

"Please! Can I just sleep here?" The boy cried.

"BEAT IT!" The man yelled, and made ready to beat the boy. Right as he brought the pole down, Naruto caught it in his hand.

"What are you doing to this little kid?" Naruto growled.

"Get out of here and crawl back into your den you stupid fox!" The man snarled.

"'Fox'? I was already going back to my den. But you ruined my walk. Are you forgetting who saved this village from Orochimaru and Gaara? Or how bout who saved it from Akatski?" Naruto asked.

"No demon fox would help this village! You tried to destroy it!" The man yelled. Naruto sighed, and with a slight twist of his wrist, bent the pole into a ring.

"Good thing I'm not the demon fox, huh?" Naruto asked evilly, lifting his headband from his demon eye, and turned his blue eye red. The man ran off running. Naruto re-covered his eye, and his other eye shifted back to blue. He turned to the boy. "Uh…why were you asking to sleep in the shop?" Naruto asked the boy.

"Because the rain last night washed away my box house." Toshiro replied.

"You live in a box?" Naruto asked. Toshiro nodded.

"The Hokage offered me an apartment, but people just vandalize it." Toshiro replied. Naruto looked up at the sky, which was getting darker and darker.

"Why don't we let him stay in your apartment?" Kumori asked.

"That's what I was thinking." Naruto replied. He helped Toshiro stand. "Come on. You can stay in my apartment." Naruto said.

"Are you sure that's okay? You don't have any parents with you?" He asked. Naruto laughed.

"Parents. Ha! That's a good one. C'mon." Naruto said, leading Toshiro towards his apartment.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_I'm so happy I got this guest room made out of the empty room. _Naruto thought as he opened the door to his apartment. He led Toshiro in, and closed the door behind him.

"Wow." Toshiro whispered, looking around the living room, and through the door into the kitchen. Naruto flicked on the light, and screamed. Gaara, Konkuro, and Temari were sitting on the couch.

"How the hell did you get in my house?!" Naruto yelled, pointing.

"Gaara." Konkuro said blankly. Naruto starred at the grinning red-head.

"You guys need a place to stay, I'm guessing?" Naruto asked. They nodded. "Toshiro gets the guest room. You guys can sleep on the floor or the couches and chairs out here or something." Naruto said.

"Thanks Fox-boy." Gaara said. Naruto glared at him.

"Sandman."

"Foxy."

"Sandman."

"Foxy."

"Sandman."

"Foxy."

"Temari!" Temari said happily. All starred at her. "It was getting annoying." She deadpanned. Naruto rolled his eyes, and began to walk to the door that lay at the end of the hall, right next to the door that led his room.

"C'mon Toshiro." Naruto said. Toshiro ran after him. Inside the room, was basically identical to Naruto's room, except it was missing the pictures in Naruto's room. "You can sleep in here as long as you want. We can go train tomorrow with the others." Naruto said.

"Thanks Uzumaki-sensei." Toshiro said. Naruto smiled tiredly as the moon's light shone through the window.

"Call me Naruto, kay? If you need anything, I'm in the next room over. Just don't try to wake Gaara up. His siblings are fine to play pranks on, but Gaara's a light sleeper." Naruto said before leaving the room. Toshiro sat on the bed.

"Beds are so soft…I forgot what they feel like." Toshiro thought out loud.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto sat up, almost screaming. Gaara was in his room, starring at him. "Your little student's awake." Gaara said. Naruto slid out of bed.

"Thanks." Naruto said, and followed Gaara out of the room. Toshiro was standing in the middle of the living room, not really knowing what to do. "C'mon Toshiro. We can stop for breakfast somewhere on the way to the training grounds." Naruto said.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Okay. I want you to show me what jutsu you can use." Naruto said. "But I want you to show me in a battle. Come at me with the intent to kill. In fact, see these two bells?" Naruto asked, holding up two bells that he had taken from Kakashi. "You will each have to take one of these bells. If you defeat me, you get one. If I defeat you, you try again." Naruto said.

"But Uzumkai-sensei. There's only two." Sora said. Naruto grinned evilly.

"Exactly. Only two of you will pass. The two strongest who pass will be on my team. The other will go back to the academy." Naruto said. "And….GO!" Naruto yelled. The three in front of him vanished in different directions. Naruto smiled.

"They're fast." Kumori yipped.

"Yeah. But They need to work together." Naruto barked back. (Yes, he can speak Fox. Don't judge me.)

"Oooo! Since when could you speak fox?" Kumori asked.

"Don't know." Naruto replied. Suddenly, Naruto ducked, avoiding a wave of kunai. The blonde turned. "Good. Good! Now how bout you not make so much noise?" Naruto asked Akhito. Said boy growled, and vanished once again. "He'll be back. They all do." Naruto said to himself. Suddenly, Akhito was in front of his again. "Told you.' Naruto sighed.

"Fine! I admit you're right!" Kumori yelled. Naruto nodded approvingly. Akhito dove at Naruto, his fist pulled back. Naruto easily ducked underneath him, and threw his own fist up, punching Akhito in the gut.

"Ha!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Akhito yelled, coming in with a kunai.

"No thanks!" Naruto yelled, and jumped backwards out of his reach. Suddenly, he heard the bells that he had tied around his neck jingle, signifying that someone was trying to grab the bells. Naruto whirled around, grabbed Toshiro around the wrist, and threw him into a tree. "You're going to have to do better then that!" Naruto called. Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground, Toshiro sitting on his chest, Akhito holding one arm to one side, and Sora held his other arm. Naruto chuckled, and closed his eyes. He could feel Toshiro reaching forward to grab the bells. Naruto's eyes snapped open, the pupils slits. "Heh!" Naruto laughed. In a huge blast of chakra, the three were lifted from Naruto's body, and thrown into a tree. "Why would you attack like that, with each other?" Naruto asked.

"Because we're a team! And we help each other!" Toshiro yelled.

"We need to work together as a team! That's how we succeed in missions!" Akhito yelled.

"We need each other, and we need to cooperate!" Sora yelled. Naruto grinned, and flashed a thumbs up.

"You pass!" All throughout the village, one word was heard.

"NANIII?!"

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

And so began to team led by Uzumaki Naruto A team that would come to be known as Team Kitsune, an elite group of ninjas. The legend of Naruto's endless life has just begun. Much lays in store for Naruto and his team. The once weak Naruto has become the one thing that Konoha needs. A hero.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Yes, this is the last chapter. But soon, I'll be making the sequel soon enough. Yeah. But first, I'm going to be working on other stories first. I wanna know what kind of story to put up next. You can decide. The poll will end 3 days after today, and will end on the 11th of June. Here are the ideas.

**Title: **Kitsune Shinigami

**Category: **Naruto/Bleach

**Summary: **Naruto is a fox hanyou that lives in the forest, thinking that he could never be found. But when he is, he runs away to a place he thinks that he could possibly blend in with. Karakura in the normal world. Gaining new friends, and new powers, he finally learns what a normal life could be like.

**Title: **Vizard Shinobbi

**Category: **Naruto/Bleach

**Summary: **Naruto dies at the age of 15 in the middle of a battle with Sasuke. Naruto was condemned to live a life of loneliness, but will death be any better? And who would want to hang around someone who is a monster, with a monster inside his soul?

**Title: **Legends

**Category: **Naruto

**Summary: **The world has many strange happenings that nobody can explain. But the group called 'Legends' can explain almost everything. They have strange powers that humans cant even begin to comprehend. And they're the only ones who can save the world.

**Title: **Ryuukage

**Category: **Naruto/Inheritance Cycle

**Summary: **Naruto never felt excepted by anyone. He wanted a friend that he could truly trust. He finally found one, and it just turned out to be a dragon! Now Naruto and his dragon must find their way to the land of Alagaesia, and find where they truly belong.

There are the ideas. Please tell me which one you like better. Whichever gets the higher amounts of votes, I will make that story. Sorry if anybody liked this story a lot, but I just needed to cut it off somewhere. I just ran out of ideas for this story. I'm Sorry. Bye bye people.

_~Kitsune-242_


End file.
